Blood and Inheritance
by Misty Glow
Summary: Harry is raised in the magical world by Sirius Black.  As he grows in power and influence, some people fear what he may become.  Other's welcome it.  Dark Harry fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

Some background notes on the differences between my fiction and JK's: Voldemort is dead permanently after trying to kill Harry as a baby. He never comes back to life. Sirius Black is not implicated in any crime and does not go to Azkaban. Instead, he raises Harry. Harry never goes to live with his Muggle relatives (Yay).

And now for the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Blood and Inheritance - Chapter One**

The Dark Lord was dead - vanquished under mysterious circumstances in which he tried to caste the killing curse upon a baby boy, Harry Potter. By the time the aurors arrived, the deed was done. The boy's parents, James and Lily lay dead, but their son lived, weeping in his crib while the body of Lord Voldemort lay across the room, devoid of all life. And though the magical world celebrated the death of an evil tyrant who had held their world in state of terror, there were those who wept bitterly for the loss of James and Lily Potter. And there were also those who slunk back into the shadows, hiding and fearful of what would happen them now that their lord was dead.

And so the followers of Lord Voldemort suffered the captures, the trials, and the imprisonments dealt out them in the aftermath, knowing that their cause had been lost. They had been left leaderless, and would remain so, until the day another would take up the gauntlet.

OOOOO

Sirius Black sat next to a squirming five year old boy in the Department of Family Matters, a branch of the Ministry of Magic. Many times he had to place his hand upon the arm of the child and assure him that they were almost done with business and would soon be able to leave. It was difficult for young Harry Potter, now Harry Potter Black, to sit still for a great length of time. There were so many interesting distractions floating around the ministry. He longed to stand on his chair and jump at the paper airplane memos that flew by occasionally. It seemed such fun and he couldn't understand why his adoptive father wouldn't let him do so.

"Sit still a little longer, Harry," Sirius cajoled. "We are almost finished signing the papers and then I will take you to the pet shop as promised. But only if you can behave."

"Will I get a pet?" Harry asked, excited.

"We shall see," came the distracted reply from his new father. Sirius finished the last signature and placed the quill back into the ink pot. He grinned gratefully at the witch behind the desk. "Is that all then?" he asked her.

She smiled brightly and extended her hand to Sirius. "Yes, Mr. Black. Congratulations, you are now a father. Take care of little Harry, he's a special boy."

Sirius had been taking care of Harry ever since the murders of Lily and James Potter, as he was also Harry's godfather and the guardian chosen by Lily and James in their will. But he felt that Harry needed more than a guardian - he need a father. And though Sirius had already been filling that role, it was now official.

"Are we done yet?" Harry asked, impatiently. "Have I been good?"

Sirius laughed with joy, standing and pulling Harry into his arms in a warm embrace. "Yes, my boy, it is done. You are now my son. And you have been very good."

Harry looked at the happy man, a slight scrunch to his nose. "Do I call you dad now?"

"If you wish," Sirius replied, a slight pang of sorrow dimmed his face as he thought of James, who should rightfully wear that title.

Harry, ever observant, saw the change and said, "Is it all right if I still call you Sirius?"

"Of course," Sirius smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. "Just know that we are really family now, Harry, always and forever."

"Okay. Can I get a pet now?"

OOOOOO

"Father, who is that boy? Why are they taking his picture?"

Lucius Malfoy glanced in the direction his young son was referring to. People were stopping in the middle of Diagon Alley, crowding around the figures of a man with a boy around the same ages of Lucius and his son, Draco. Photographers from the Daily Prophet were running toward the bustle, snapping photos of the boy and the dark haired man as they tried to make their way down the street.

"That is Harry Potter, Draco, and they are taking his picture because he is famous," Lucius reply, blithely.

"What's famous?" the five year old inquired.

"It means many people know who he is and what he's done," Lucius explained.

"What did he do?" Draco pressed.

"He survived the killing curse," Lucius said, deciding to keep it simple and avoid the more uncomfortable questions.

"What's so great about that?"

Lucius watched as Harry Potter and Sirius Black finally pushed through the crowd and into the pet shop before answering, "No one else has ever done so."

"Father, I want to meet him. Do you think he would like me?" Draco asked, taking a step toward the pet shop.

Lucius' eyes snapped back to his son. "Malfoys don't worry about people liking them. It's the other people who should be concerned whether the Malfoys like them or not."

Draco looked down at the ground. "Yes, father." As Lucius continued gazing at him, the blond boy shifted his footing. "But, can I still meet him? Malfoys should know the famous people, right? I want to tell mother that I met Harry Potter."

Lucius nodded once. "Very well. But do remember your manners. Introduce yourself as you were taught and don't ask too many questions."

Draco's face lit up. "Yes, father, I'll remember."

OOOOOOO

Sirius sighed in relief that the security wizard held back the crowd of fans at the door of the shop, only allowing the more serious shoppers through. Cameras still flashed through the windows until the proprietor waved his wand and the draperies closed. Sirius smiled at him gratefully. Even though it had been five years, Harry still drew a crowd. Sirius had tried his best to keep Harry away from them, sometimes only going out in disguise. He had to hire security wizards for the times they went out as themselves.

Harry was use the attention, smiling and waving for the cameras ever since he was a tot. But Sirius worried about what it might do for Harry's ego over the long term. He looked forward to the day that the notoriety would wear off a bit. Sirius himself wore a stoic look in public, refusing to answer questions yelled out to him. He rushed to his destinations when out, ever protective of Harry.

Now Sirius stood in the middle of the shop, removing his gloves and loosening his scarf. It was quite warm in there, as the place seemed to favor reptiles. Harry, of course, was full of bliss as he ran to the various cages, peering in.

Sirius noticed Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco, convincing the security wizard to let them pass, the elder sneering at the implication that they were rabid fans. He watched from a distance as the younger Malfoy made a beeline for Harry, stopping a short distance away and waiting for the dark haired boy to notice him before speaking.

"Black, you've been quite the recluse. I haven't seen you about much," Lucius Malfoy said, breaking Sirius' observation of Draco and Harry.

"Is it really such a surprise, Malfoy?" Sirius replied, sardonically. He really didn't like the pompous ass much, even if he claimed that Voldemort had put him under the imperious spell to do his bidding. Sirius didn't buy it - cunning, Slytherin tricks. Sirius knew all about Slytherin methods of deceit and lies. After all, he grew up around a slippery pit of such people, his own family, in fact.

And now here Malfoy stood, trying to rebuild his standing in Wizarding society these past years and succeeding somewhat. Though how people could be fooled into thinking Lucius Malfoy was any different than he was before the end of the war, Sirius couldn't see it.

"No, I suppose not, considering the notoriety of your ward," the tall, regal blond replied, his hands crossed leisurely over the knob of his cane.

"Harry is now legally my son," Sirius said, a hint of a proud smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, then, congratulations are in order," Lucius replied, smoothly. "Will he be attending Merlin's Academy?" Merlin's Academy was the Wizarding world's equivalent of a private, exclusive grade school. The young children from magical well-to-do families attended until they were of age to attend Hogwarts or another magical higher educational institution.

"I haven't decided yet," Sirius frowned. "Perhaps a private tutor would be better for Harry."

"Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but if you are worried he'll face the same mob behavior that I witnessed outside, I would suggest that the other children would soon grow use having… your son… in their presence, and after the novelty wears off, he should have quite a normal school experience."

"Perhaps," Sirius replied. He also was leaning toward enrolling Harry at Merlin's so that he could make friends his age.

OOOOOOOO

Harry had been looking at the black asp in the glass cage when he noticed the blonde boy staring at him from the corner of his eye. He looked at him and said, "Hi."

Draco took the opening, stepping forward and extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at the hand, and then the boy. He was use to adults more than other children, but still felt the boy's formality was a bit strange. He awkwardly extended his hand, shaking the blond boy's and replying, "Harry Potter Black."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter Black," Draco said, nervously. He glanced at his father to make sure he was doing the introduction right. His father did not frown, which was a good sign.

"You too," Harry said, before dropping the hand and turning his attention back to the snake. He was use to people staring at him and wanting to meet him. It all seemed automatic.

Draco frowned that he seemed to be forgotten but was quickly distracted by the sound of hissing coming from the other boy's mouth. Maybe that famous boy was mad. "Why are you doing that?"

Harry only spared him a quick glance. "Doing what?"

"Hissing at the snake. It's kind of dumb to do that," Draco explained.

"I'm not hissing. I'm talking to it," Harry said, slightly irritated. Couldn't the boy hear right?

"Really?" Draco laughed. He couldn't help it. "What is it saying then?"

"He said he wants me to tell the shop owner that he's hungry."

"What a load of bollocks," Draco replied, remembering that phrase from his father's angry rants. "Snakes don't talk to people."

"Yes they do!" Harry insisted. "No other animals do, except for snakes."

Sirius walked up to the arguing boys, Lucius close at his heels. "Harry, calm yourself. What are you so upset about?" Sirius kept his voice soothing on purpose. Even at this young age Harry had bouts of accidental magic when he was angry, and Sirius did not want to give the public something more to gossip about.

"He said snakes don't talk to people," Harry frowned, throwing an angry glance at Draco.

"They don't," Draco insisted.

"Draco," Lucius cut in, "this is no way to make friends. Can you not use your… imagination?"

Draco scrunched his forehead as he looked at his father. Imagination? His father always discouraged such fancies. Now he wanted him to use his imagination?

Harry had already lost interest in the blond boy and turned excitedly to Sirius. "Can I get him, please?"

"He's a very poisonous snake, Harry," Sirius stated. "I insist you start your snake collection with something more friendly."

"But… he won't bite me. He likes me. See?" Harry turned to the asp and began speaking to it, not realizing that the others around him heard something completely different coming from his mouth. "You wouldn't bite me, would you?"

_No, boy, as long as you feed me._

Harry smiled and turned back to Sirius. "See, he said no. You heard him, right?" Harry looked at Draco next, with an 'I-told-you-so' look, but was met with a scoffing frown instead.

"See, completely mad," Draco stated, looking at his father for agreement.

But his father didn't look back at Draco. He stood staring at Harry, shock registering in his usually cool grey eyes.

Lucius knew that language. He didn't understand it, of course, but he had heard it before. The boy was a Parselmouth. His eyes finally shifted to Sirius, who was staring at him in return, daring him to say something that would force him to defend Harry at any cost. The look on Black's face was a mask of warning and it's message was clear: do not speak further of this in Harry's presence.

Lucius' hand fell on Draco's shoulder and he squeezed it lightly. "Apologize to young Mr. Potter, Draco. That was very rude of you to say such a thing."

Draco's mouth fell open in surprise. But when his father tightened his grip on his shoulder, he said, "I apologize for saying you're mad."

"It's alright," mumbled Harry, still not liking the boy as he sensed the apology was insincere. Was he deaf or something? Didn't he hear the snake talk?

Sirius put his hand on Harry's back, guiding him to a wall of tamer, non-poisonous snakes. "See if you can bond with one of these, Harry."

Harry completely forgot the blond boy and began excitedly examining the cages, hissing occasionally.

Sirius turned toward Lucius and Draco, still watching Harry curiously. "Still think Harry would fit in at Merlin's Academy, Malfoy?" he couldn't help saying, raising one inquisitive brow. He almost enjoyed the look of shock on Lucius' face earlier and, now, the loss for words.

Lucius tore his gaze from Harry and looked at Black. "How? How is he a Parselmouth? The Potters…?"

"I really don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a snake to purchase," Sirius replied, going to Harry's side.

"Of course," Lucius said, softly, lost in thought. He felt Draco tug on his sleeve.

"Father, what's a Parselmouth?"

"Later, Draco," he snapped. He had to think about this more. By Gods, what did this all mean? He turned and made his way out of the shop, pulling his son behind him.

OOOOOOO

A/N I won't be staying long in Harry's childhood. We'll move quickly through significant moments in his upbringing and spend more time on his later years at Hogwarts and afterwards.

I hope you like this start. Please review and let me know. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, thank you to everyone that wrote a review. They really made my day. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Today we get more important background for the future of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Two**

"Mother, I met Harry Potter today?"

"Did you, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy replied as the family sat together at dinner that evening.

"Yes, I did. He spoke to snakes. Father says he's a Parselmouth. Can I learn to speak to snakes too?"

Narcissa glanced at her husband. "No, I'm sorry, dear. That's not possible."

The family ate in silence as Draco pouted. Finally he said, "May I be excused? I'm finished."

"Yes, you may," his mother answered. When the small boy had left, she turned to Lucius. "A Parselmouth? There are too many curious things about that boy."

"Like how he managed to kill the Dark Lord?" Lucius replied with a slight sneer. "And now we find out that he has the same gift for Parseltongue that our Lord did - a very rare gift that runs in Salazar Slytherin's bloodline. Perhaps we need to investigate the Potter bloodline and see if there are any relations."

Narcissa took a sip of wine, her forehead wrinkled in deep thought. "I think there may be more to the Potters than most are aware of."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just something Bella once told me," Narcissa replied, waving her hand in dismissal. She knew her husband hated talking about Bellatrix Lestrange, her crazy sister, who was currently locked up in Azkaban due to her part in the war.

Lucius frowned. "And what, pray tell, was that?"

"After Draco was born, and you were always so busy, Bella would visit and tell me things. She'd start drinking and talking about things our Lord would probably have not wanted her to speak of."

Lucius looked at his wife, waiting for her to continue.

"Once she told me how she went to Godrick's Hollow with our Lord. He wanted to walk the graveyard and look at the tombstones of three families in particular - the Peverells, the Dumbledores, and the Potters."

"And?"

"And she said that the ancestors of those three families had the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on the graves. They both searched inside every grave, looking for relics."

"Relics?"

"Yes, that's what she said - relics."

"Did they find anything?"

"No. And I remember this story because she said he became extremely upset and tortured her afterwards."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you think he was looking for the Deathly Hallows?" Narcissa finally asked. Lucius had barely included her in any discussions or exploits he had had with the Dark Lord. She didn't know if he would speak to her about this as well.

"That's only a legend," her husband replied. But he did seem to be thinking deeply about it.

"Maybe legends have some truth to them," Narcissa added. "Except, it is only suppose to be the Peverell family who inherited the Hallows. I don't know why the Dumbledores or the Potters would be a part of it. The Peverell line has ended. Our Lord killed the last one. Dumbledore is still alive, and quite powerful. Then there is little Harry Potter - and it seems he has some unusual power as well."

Lucius studied his wife, thinking on her words. If the Dark Lord had been looking for the Hallows, it would make sense as to why he would attack the Potters on that fateful night after ending the Peverell line the week before. And it would also make sense that he would save Dumbledore for last, as he was most intimidated by Dumbledore's strong magic and longevity. It still didn't explain the Parseltongue ability of the child, though. There were many unanswered questions. And Lucius decided it would be worth investigating further.

OOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius Black and Harry Potter. He visited the two about once a month, checking on how the boy was thriving.

The door opened and Sirius Black stood with one finger across his lips in the quiet sign. "Harry is napping," he whispered.

Dumbledore nodded and made his way in, following Sirius into the study and waiting patiently as Sirius closed the door and placed a silencing spell on the room. "There," he sighed, "I'm afraid I tired the boy out today."

"It was an important day for both of you," Albus agreed. "Congratulations on the adoption."

"Thank you," Sirius smiled. "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink."

Dumbledore sat down in a comfortable arm chair. "A little fire whiskey wouldn't be amiss."

Sirius poured them both a glass and sat across from the old wizard. This was a familiar routine for them both. Ever since the death of Harry's parents, Dumbledore had taken a keen interest in the boy, wanting to know how he was and what sort of magical abilities were making themselves known. Sirius never questioned the man's interest, knowing that Harry was indeed very unusual and he was glad to be able to have someone confidential to speak about these matters to.

"Lucius Malfoy heard Harry speaking Parseltongue today at the pet shop."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Did he now?"

"Yes," Sirius sighed. "I didn't think we could keep that hidden forever. Harry doesn't even realize that we hear something completely different than what he does."

"How did Lucius react?"

"With surprise, of course," Sirius replied. "I'm wondering if it will be in the papers tomorrow."

"Lucius is not the type to spread gossip if it does not benefit him. Though I'd wager he's trying to figure out if Harry is related to Lord Voldemort or not."

Sirius looked shocked. "You don't think…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I know he is not."

"How can you be sure."

"Because Harry is related to me."

Sirius studied Albus' face a moment. "What? You? How?"

"It's a distant relation, but a relation nonetheless. Many generations ago, we were once all part of the Peverell family. A female Peverell married a Dumbledore, and another female married a Potter. So the family name became three, you see."

Sirius shook his head, "I never knew. Is that why you are so concerned about Harry, because he has some relation to you?"

"A part of it," Dumbledore replied. "There is only me, my brother Aberforth, and Harry left now."

"I see."

They sipped their whiskeys quietly for a moment.

"I'm thinking of starting Harry at Merlin's Academy," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "Do you think that would be wise?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "It is neither wise nor unwise. Has he had anymore bouts of accidental magic lately?"

"I've been able to calm him before anything got out of hand," Sirius replied. "My one concern is that I won't be there at Merlin's to calm him if the other children should anger him."

"They are use to that sort of thing at Merlin's, Sirius. Happens all the time."

"Yes, but Harry's can be particularly potent."

"Has he ever harmed anyone?"

"No, but then he hasn't been around many others yet. I suppose I've sheltered him from all that."

"He does need some socialization skills, I would think, before he is ready for Hogwarts," Dumbledore advised. "I think you should give him a try there."

OOOOOO

It was the first day of a new school year at Merlin's Academy for Magical Families and Sirius stood among groups of other parents watching their children wander off to tentatively explore the playground. Harry was quickly surrounded by a group of children who were curious as to whether he really was 'the' Harry Potter and demanded to see his scar. Harry pulled up his bangs and showed them to exclamations of 'wicked' and 'wow'.

Sirius' attention was soon distracted by Narcissa Malfoy, who strode up to him with her husband a few feet behind.

"Sirius, how wonderful to see you," she said, embracing him lightly. "It has been too long."

"Yes, dear cousin," Sirius replied, "it has." He nodded at Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius."

"Black," Lucius nodded back.

Sirius wasn't truly ever close to Narcissa, but he wasn't about to be off- putting in front of the children. He had to set a good example of friendship and good will for Harry to witness. He did wonder why she was being so welcoming toward him at the moment, however. She never had been in the past.

As his wife talked to Sirius, Lucius kept his eye on Harry Potter, watching as a group of older boys began questioning him.

"Do you really speak Parseltongue?" Lee Jordan asked.

Sirius had talked to Harry the other day about his special gift, and so Harry knew what they were referring to. He nodded.

A boy who had introduced himself as Cedric Diggory then said, "My father says only really dark wizards speak Parseltongue."

Harry turned and walked away, heading for Sirius. When he reached him, Sirius knelt down to Harry's level, seeing that something was wrong. "Harry?"

"Cedric says that his dad told him only really dark wizards speak Parseltongue. Am I a really dark wizard?"

Sirius and the Malfoys both glared at Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, who was standing about five feet away. Amos turned red and began examining the paintings on the wall as if he hadn't heard them.

Sirius sighed and then looked back into Harry's worried eyes. "Really dark wizards kill people, Harry. Have you killed anyone?"

Harry's eyes grew bigger and he shook his head.

"Then you are not a really dark wizard," Sirius said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear.

"Really?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Really," Sirius replied. "Those boy were spouting foolish nonsense. Boys do that sometimes. But you know the truth right here." Sirius poked Harry's chest over his heart with his finger. "You know you are a very good boy."

Harry nodded, feeling relieved. "Can you stay with me here?"

"No, my son, all the grown ups are going to have to leave soon. We've already had our fun at Merlin's Academy when we were young. They won't give us another go."

Harry looked worried a moment, as he dreaded returning to the playground with the boys who spoke foolish nonsense. Then a voice spoke behind Sirius.

"Harry, maybe you remember my son, Draco, and I from the pet shop?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded.

"I think him and his friends would really enjoy having you as a friend as well. Let me take you to them and introduce you."

Sirius stood and looked at Lucius, unsure. But Harry was already walking toward the tall, blond man, anxious to meet some friends and Sirius didn't want to indicate that he would be displeased about it, not in front of everyone. He would have preferred that Harry's new friends wouldn't be children of past Death Eaters.

Narcissa laid a hand on Sirius' arm and pulled his attention to her once again. "Oh, you really must bring Harry over to play with Draco. They would have such a wonderful time."

Meanwhile, Harry walked alongside Lucius Malfoy toward a circle of boys his age that were standing together under a tree. He recognized the boy with the light hair - Draco, he believed he was named.

As they walked, Harry noticed that Lucius Malfoy tucked his cane under his arm and then muttered something. Immediately the group of older boys, that included Lee Jordan and Cedric Diggory, fell to the ground as if a big gust of wind had blown them over.

"Ouch," one yelled, as he scrapped his knee.

"Get off of me," another pushed.

Harry knew that Mr. Malfoy must have hexed them and he looked up at the man walking next to him curiously. Lucius Malfoy smirked softly and glanced down at Harry, saying, "My, my, what clumsy, ill-bred boys. You don't want to make friends with that sort anyway, Harry."

Harry put his hand over his mouth and giggled. It was funny that Mr. Malfoy knocked those boys down and they didn't even know it was him.

They stopped before Draco Malfoy and his friends, who were watching Harry with interest.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter Black," Lucius Malfoy announced. "Harry, you already know my son, Draco Malfoy. Here is Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott. These are exactly the type of friends you should have."

The boys shook Harry's hand and said their hellos as Lucius moved him into their circle. "Now, boys, have a good day and play nicely with one another."

Sirius had finally gotten away from Narcissa and now made his way to Harry, wondering what Malfoy had been saying to them

"Harry, everything all right?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Sirius replied. He glanced at the other boys. "Hello, boys, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's father."

"Hello and pleasure to meet you," the boys replied.

He looked back at Harry. "I have to leave now, but I'll be back directly at three o'clock. All right?"

Harry swallowed, trying to be brave in front of his new friends. "All right."

"Have a great day," Sirius said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You too," Harry replied.

OOOOOO

A/N So what do you think so far? Please review and let me know. Harry will be advancing in age a bit in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all your comments. They are very encouraging. I hope you continue to enjoy this fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Three**

"Thank you for coming today, Mr. Black," said the headmistress of Merlin's Academy as she sat at the head of the table among the school council.

"Of course, Headmistress Elmhurst," Sirius replied, taking the seat across from her. He glanced around the table at the members of the school council: Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, and Lucius Malfoy. Sirius sighed. It seemed that Lucius Malfoy was on every possible council he could possibly join as he tried to improve his reputation after the war.

Unfortunately, Sirius had to see much more of the Malfoys than he cared to since Harry insisted on staying close friends with their son, Draco.

"You are aware of the circumstances of this meeting, are you not?" the headmistress asked.

Sirius frowned. "Yes, and I'm truly sorry for Harry's part in this. I've promised to pay for any medical expenses the Brockhursts may incur for the treatment of their daughter and have sent our apologies."

The headmistress sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. However, some other parents have brought up some concerns regarding Harry's magical 'mishaps' as well. Surely you are aware that he possesses some unusual abilities?"

Sirius stiffened defensively. "I am aware of Harry's abilities, but he is only a boy. He has his bouts of accidental magic, just like other magical children do."

"Mr. Black," she continued, "Harry has been here at Merlin's for three years, and in that time I have seen some extraordinary things manifest around him. He is, how shall I say, above average. There was the army of snakes he called to the playground in his first year, the stone gargoyle he brought to life in order to chase off someone who was bothering him, the prison of trees he raised from the ground last year in order to contain the group of girls who were chasing him, the breaking of all the windows when he's upset… shall I go on?"

"Was anyone hurt during those incidents?" Sirius asked, pointedly.

"No, not until Miss Brockhurst," Headmistress Elmhurst conceded. "However, this incident has caused some of the other parents to worry that Harry may harm others as well. He only grows more powerful as he gets older."

"Other parents?" Sirius asked, glancing at Amos Diggory. "Please tell me their concerns? I wouldn't want them to fear an eight year old boy, now would I?"

It was common knowledge at Merlin's that Harry Potter Black and Cedric Diggory did not get along, the older boy always making up ways to taunt Harry for his abilities.

Everyone at the table was now looking at Amos Diggory, expecting him to speak up. So he could not hide behind anonymity any longer. "All right then," Amos started, "if you want to know. My Cedric is always falling down a lot, scraping up his knees and hands. And whenever he looks about, he sees your son glaring at him each and every time it happens."

"I see," Sirius snapped. "And we are suppose to take the word of a bully as truth?"

Amos sat up indignantly. "A bully? Cedric? Are you mad?"

"Yes, a bully. Harry tells me how Cedric verbally accosts him at every opportunity. It doesn't surprise me that your son would make up a load of hogwash in order to get Harry in a fix."

"What? He wouldn't lie like that. I know my son," Amos cried, offended.

"And I know mine," Sirius snarled.

"Gentlemen, please," the headmistress interrupted. She looked at Amos Diggory. "We really can't prove that Harry was responsible for Cedric's misfortunes, Amos. We can only consider the things we do know he is responsible for." She sighed as both men seemed to calm. "Now, the reason I've called you and the council together at this time, Mr. Black, is to discuss if there should be further action taken on this matter."

"The healers said the girl would be back to normal within a few weeks," Sirius reminded.

"Mr. Black, she has over twenty eyes on her face alone. You have no idea how much that scared the other children, let alone the trauma to the child herself."

"She was teasing Harry, calling him four eyes because of his new glasses," Sirius replied. "I know that is no excuse, but I can promise you that result of the accidental magic on Harry's part was in response to his anger at the insult. I've been working with him on anger management, you can be assured, and will continue to do so." He looked about at the faces around the table. "If you feel it necessary to expel Harry, he would be very disappointed as he looks forward to seeing his friends on a daily basis. And I would also hate to see him feel he is too different to be around other children. I think that would do more harm than good."

The headmistress nodded to Amelia Bones. "Mrs. Bones, do you have anything to say on this matter?"

"I really don't have any personal complaints to make," Amelia began. "We have invited Harry to Susan's birthday parties the last three years in a row and he has been nothing but polite and friendly. I think, perhaps, Harry is going to prove a very powerful wizard in the future and his abilities are merely untrained and controlled by his emotions for now. I'm positive that other powerful wizards, like Albus Dumbledore, for example, had abilities that turned up early in their lives. It would be a shame to punish a child for something he cannot help and has not been trained to control yet."

"Thank you, Amelia," the headmistress nodded. "Lucius, do you have anything to add?"

"As Mrs. Bones has stated," began Lucius, "Harry is merely showing signs of becoming a powerful wizard. Given the circumstances of his infancy, we know that he possesses an unusual amount of power. I agree that Harry should not be removed from school."

"That's because your son is his best friend," Amos accused.

"Are you accusing me of favoritism, Amos?" Lucius asked, smirking. "My only interest is in the welfare of this school and the students - as a whole."

"As is mine!" Amos snapped.

"Gentlemen, please," the headmistress scolded, again. "It seems as though the majority at this table is in favor of keeping Harry at Merlin's. Therefore, Harry Potter Black shall stay here as a student in good standing."

Sirius smiled, gratefully. "Thank you, Headmistress Elmhurst."

OOOOOOO

Draco and Harry ran from shop window to shop window peering in and marveling at all the magical Christmas décor inside and out as Lucius and Narcissa followed from behind. Sirius had reluctantly agreed to allow them to take Harry to the holiday fair in Diagon Alley without him, as Harry insisted he wanted to buy Sirius a Christmas present without him seeing it.

"Look there, Harry," Draco said, pointing inside the broom shop. "That's what I want for Christmas. Father said we may be old enough to start learning on the real kind."

"Wicked," Harry said, awed at the possibilities of learning how to fly. He smiled hugely at Draco. "The other boys would be so jealous if we flew to school on those."

"Hmmm…," hummed Lucius from behind them. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be allowed, boys. We couldn't have the Muggles spotting you. There are other places you can fly, however."

"Stupid Muggles," Draco mumbled, "always ruining our fun."

"Yeah, we should just get rid of them," Harry joked. He shared a laugh with Draco, while Lucius shared a glance with his wife.

"Come, boys, we must begin our shopping," Narcissa interceded, guiding them across the alley and into a curio shop. It wouldn't do for others to overhear such talk.

OOOOOOO

Sirius always made a big deal about Christmas, at least as long as Harry knew. The house twinkled with many lights, magical snow drifted down, which felt warm to the touch, and animated ornaments adorned the tree. Harry loved playing with the figurines of animals and creatures on the tree which would chase one another and do funny tricks. One even farted loudly, which would send Harry in peals of laughter.

The usual small gathering would come on Christmas day, consisting of Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Some years Remus would have a girlfriend along. And since there were no other children in the house, Harry got the biggest spoils of Christmas and the most attention.

"Remuuuuus!" Harry yelled, skipping down the stairs three at a time and leaping into the man's arms as he arrived.

"Oomph, Harry," Remus staggered backwards, "you are getting bigger."

"I'm eight now," Harry announced. "Of course I'm bigger."

"So you are," Remus laughed, affectionately.

"What do you got there?" Harry asked, trying to peek into Remus' bag.

Remus pulled it away, closing it tight. "Oh, I thought I'd give Kreacher a present this year."

Harry laughed, knowingly. "No you didn't. It's for me, isn't it?"

Remus slapped a hand to his own forehead. "Drats! I forgot all about you. Perhaps I might have some lint from my pocket…"

Harry knew what lint from his pocket meant. They had been playing that game his whole life. "O.K. I'll have some lint, please."

Remus smiled and winked, putting his hand in his coat pocket and pulling out a few chocolate frogs. He handed them to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry grinned, tearing the wrapper off one and holding on so it wouldn't jump away before he could take a bite.

"Go on and eat those in private. Sirius will have my head if he knew I was ruining your appetite like this," Remus whispered.

"I already know," Sirius said, standing on the top of the stairs. "Happy Christmas, Remus. No girlfriend this year?"

"Sadly, no."

"Ah, well, we can curse like men at dinner now," Sirius joked, winking at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Is Albus coming too?"

"Should be here any moment," Sirius replied.

OOOOOO

At the end of the evening, Sirius tucked Harry into bed, kissing him on the forehead. It had been another wonderful holiday and he felt blessed to have had Harry in his life to enjoy it all with. He loved Harry with all his heart and knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Harry had a happy childhood.

He was determined that no one would make Harry feel bad about his past or his abilities. He would do everything to shield Harry from the maliciousness of others.

OOOOOO

"Malfoy, I presume you have a good reason for calling a gathering at this time of the year?" Rabastian LeStrange asked, as the circle of men sat in the magically protected room below the warehouse owned by Lucius Malfoy.

They met in secrecy only twice a year, moving through a complicated pattern of floo networks, that would leave anyone following completely lost. It was here the old followers of the dead Dark Lord met. It was highly forbidden, by decree of the Ministry of Magic for any suspected ex-Death Eaters to gather in a group of two or more privately. Some of the members had also served some time in Azkaban, but were since released due to the efforts of their families to prove them innocent.

In this room they were safe. Through a complex of interwoven spells and charms, this room beneath the warehouse was undetectable from the outside, even to those using magical revealing spells and devices.

Lucius folded his hands. "I believe I have something of interest. Do you remember me telling you of the boy, Harry Potter Black, some years ago?"

"The one who killed our Lord?" Rabastian replied, frowning. "Wasn't it about him being related to Dumbledore and the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes, that's the one," Lucius confirmed. "After years of research, I felt it important to share with you my most interesting conclusions on this matter."

"Couldn't this have waited until our next scheduled meeting?" Rodolphus LeStrange asked, irritated. "Why do you waste our time with your 'research'? I don't care about the boy's history. What significance does it have to us?"

"Is this about that ruddy stone?" Gregory Goyle Senior, asked. "Did you find it?"

Lucius cast a evil glare at Goyle. "The Resurrection Stone? No, I don't have it. Though I still believe it is the reason the boy lived. I think the Hallows are owned by the Dumbledores and the Potters, now that there are no more Peverells. Most likely Dumbledore is holding onto all three, now that James Potter is dead, at least until Harry is older."

"You mean Dumbledore's wand is the Elder Wand?" Goyle gaped. "No wonder the old buzzard is so powerful."

His friend, Crabbe, nodded next to him. "And I bet he uses that stone to keep himself living so long."

"That could be so, but it is not the reason I called you forth tonight," Lucius said, looking around the circle. "You see, I have been watching Harry Potter carefully these last three years - ever since I heard him speak Parseltongue."

"You already told us of your connections in the Ministry and how they were able to research Potter's line. He's not a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Rabastian pointed out, bored.

"As I was trying to say," Lucius glared, "I have been observing Harry Potter closely, as he is a friend of Draco's, and I have concluded that his powers are very advanced, very strong. In fact, I believe when our Lord tried to kill him, his parents had already placed the Resurrection Stone somewhere on him or around him."

"And?"

"And the child must of died for a moment. But in the process of resurrecting the boy, the relic used the only life force available at the moment."

Now he had their attentions and Lucius paused for effect.

"I believe the powers of our Lord were taken out, along with his life force, and placed into Harry Potter as the stone resurrected him. It's the only explanation for his abilities and his magical strength."

Everyone sat in silence, contemplating this information for a few minutes.

"This is bad news, Malfoy," Rodolphus finally said.

"Why?" Lucius frowned.

"Everyone knows that Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore are close friends. Don't you see? Dumbledore will use that boy against us someday. Their side will have an extremely powerful wizard under Dumbledore's influence. Our cause will never be revived. All that we have been working for will be for not."

Lucius smirked. "And why should their side have Harry Potter? Didn't I tell you that my son was his best friend? Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott's sons are also his friends along with Blaise Zabini. I've been certain to foster this group of friends carefully and kept them away from the influences of the other side."

Rabastian laughed sardonically. "And what about Sirius Black and his 'friends'? Don't you think they've had an influence on the boy as well?"

"Is it possible to turn Black to our cause?" Rudolphus asked his brother. "He should have been on our side, after all, if he had believed as his family did. If it wasn't for that James Potter and that werewolf."

"James Potter is dead, but the werewolf is still around. I don't see Black changing his mind anytime soon. He has always been a rebel."

"I don't think he would change either," Lucius agreed. "He still hasn't grown to trust me, though I see him quite often because of our sons. No, I think I will have to continue putting on the mask of reformed Death Eater, but carefully use whatever exposure I have with Harry Potter to our advantage."

"To what end?"

"To raise him to our ways and beliefs so that one day he will lead us as our new Lord. His power will be unmatched. Especially when the Dumbledores die and all the Deathly Hallows come into his possession. Gentlemen, we cannot allow the other side to have him."

OOOOOOO

A/N The plot thickens! We'll spend more time with Harry in the next chapter, I promise. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A big thank you and a hug to all who are reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any many from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Four**

"Is Harry around?" Albus Dumbledore inquired after his usual greeting.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "He's up in his room with Draco, I believe. Those two have been inseparable all summer."

"Ah, yes," Albus replied, taking his usual seat in the parlor and accepting a glass of fire whiskey from his host. "I thought that might be the case. I brought young Malfoy's letter as well."

"Letters?" Sirius smiled. "Yes, I quite forgot. It's that time of year, isn't it? Hand delivered by the Headmaster, himself!"

"Yes, well, couldn't waste an opportunity like this, now could I?"

Sirius stuck his head out of the room and called out, "Kreacher, go fetch the young masters." He returned to Albus. "I must admit I'm not looking forward to Harry leaving for Hogwarts. It will be much too quite around here."

"Are you still seeing Miss Trunnell?"

Sirius blushed a bit. "Yes, but you know what I mean. I'm use to having Harry about, taking my meals with him, having our adventures together and tucking him in at night. He's a big part of my life."

Albus nodded. "He will always be a big part of your life, Sirius. This is just the next stage of it. Change is good - and healthy, for you both. We can't stop him from growing up."

"Unfortunately," Sirius smiled, ruefully.

"You need not worry. I'll keep a good eye on him at Hogwarts."

"I know you will."

A door slammed above and soon Harry and Draco entered the parlor.

"Albus!" Harry greeted, happily.

"Harry," Albus smiled. "It's good to see you again. And you too, Mr. Malfoy."

"Pleasure to see you again, too, sir," Draco replied, politely.

"I have something for the both of you…" Albus reached into his robes and pulled out two envelopes, handing one to each boy.

Harry and Draco glanced at one another before opening their letters. The two older men smiled in anticipation as the boys read.

"It's my Hogwarts letter!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mine, too!" Draco grinned. "I've got to show this to Mother and Father." He began walking toward the fireplace.

"Can I go with him?" Harry asked his father.

"All right, but be back in time for dinner. It's in thirty minutes," Sirius replied.

The two boys took handfuls of floo powder and called out 'Malfoy Manor' each in their own turn.

OOOOOOO

Harry heard feminine laughter behind the closed door of his father's bedroom as he walked by and he paused, wondering why Sirius would have Bianca over so early in the morning. And what were they doing that was so funny?

Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" Sirius voiced called out from the other side.

"It's me, Harry."

Harry waited as he heard foot steps approaching and the door opened just a bit. He tried to peek, but he couldn't see the bed.

"Yes, my son?" Sirius asked.

"Um… I thought I heard another voice in your room."

Sirius looked a bit tongue-tied a moment, but then replied. "Yes, Bianca is here."

Harry knew Bianca Trunnell, of course. Sirius had been dating her for a few months and the three of them had spent many meals together.

"But it's six o'clock in the morning."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Sirius replied, uncomfortably.

"You always told me friends cannot come over before ten o'clock in the morning," Harry reminded.

Sirius sighed and stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He guided Harry to a bench in the hall and sat with him.

"Harry, Bianca didn't come over this morning. She came over last night and has not left yet."

"You had a sleep over?"

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Grown ups have sleep overs sometimes too."

Harry frowned a bit, then nodded. Finally, he shrugged. "All right."

"Actually, I'm glad you brought this up. You see, Bianca has invited me on a trip to France next week and I'd really like to go."

"Would I go too?"

Sirius sighed. "It's only for adults, Harry. I'm sorry. But, I can have Remus come and stay with you while I'm out. He'd love to spend some time with you."

"It's o.k. I'll just stay with the Malfoys," Harry replied. "Draco always asks me to stay there and his mum and dad say I'm welcome."

Sirius really didn't care for that idea. The boys had been having sleep overs at one another's homes frequently, but Sirius felt comforted that Harry could floo home whenever he felt uncomfortable, though he never did. But if he was in France, Harry would be dependant on the Malfoys for his actual care.

"I don't know…"

"Please? Draco and I have been planning the games for my birthday party and we still have a lot to do."

Harry's eleventh birthday was only a few weeks away and then he would be off to Hogwarts. He looked at the hope on his son's face and conceded.

"All right."

"Excellent!" Harry smiled.

Sirius ruffled his hair playfully. "But I expect an owl from you everyday, telling me how you are."

"No problem. Are you going to marry Bianca?"

"What? What made you ask that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. That's what people do sometimes when they kiss a lot. And I saw you kissing."

Sirius laughed softly. "That's a big step, Harry. I don't think I've thought about getting married yet."

"But you might?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. If I do decide to, I'll let you know first of all."

Harry nodded. "All right."

OOOOOOO

Draco and Harry lay before the fire at Malfoy Manor, a scroll of parchment between them with a list of games they had made up along with the rules. They had been working on the games for the last hour, since they had finished dinner, and were now taking a break.

"Are they going to get married?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, his hand behind his head as he relaxed on the floor. "Sirius says he doesn't know either."

"Do you like her?"

Harry shrugged. "She's all right, I guess."

"What if she has a baby?"

Harry turned his face to his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Draco lowered his voice. "Blaise told me that when a man and a woman have sleep overs together, they do it."

"Do what?"

"IT, Harry. You know, like we saw the horses doing in the stables that day."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting. Don't say that about my father."

"Sorry," Draco, replied. "Don't get angry, o.k.?"

"I'm not," Harry reassured.

Draco nodded.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the room at that moment, his cane in one hand and his evening cloak draped over his arm. He appeared ready to leave somewhere as he made his way to the fireplace the boys were in front of.

"Are you having a good evening, boys?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes, father," Draco replied while Harry nodded.

"Very well."

"Are you going out?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am. And I contemplated asking both of you along, but I think Harry's father may disapprove. So, I bid you both goodnight."

"Wait!" Draco called out, before Lucius could toss the floo powder. "Why would Harry's father not approve? Where are you going?"

Lucius slyly looked from one boy to the other and sighed. "I am attending an event which many feel is not for the eyes of children. However, I, and some of your friends' fathers happen to feel that boys your age are ready to begin learning about such matters. In fact, some of your friends will be in attendance tonight with their fathers."

"What is it?" Draco pressed on, curious.

Lucius paused for effect, looking undecided about whether to say anything or not.

"Dueling - wizard duels. They can be quite instructive and entertaining to observe," Lucius revealed, "though there are those who frown upon them and think they are too… violent."

The boys glanced at one another excitedly.

"If our friends are going, why can't we?" Draco asked. "It's not dangerous to watch, is it?"

"No, there is a magic barrier that separates the duelists from the observers. It is quite safe. But, we do not have Sirius' permission for Harry to attend, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."

Draco swung his gaze to Harry. "We could ask him, Harry, couldn't we?"

Harry felt his excitement deflate. He already knew what Sirius would say. Sirius was overprotective of Harry and did not agree with 'senseless violence', as he called it. Quidditch was about the only semi-violent sport he'd allow Harry to observe.

Harry shook his head. "He'd say no."

Draco's face fell in disappointment.

Lucius waited a moment before saying, "There is one solution to this dilemma. But it would require you, Harry, to keep a secret from your father. If I allowed you to come, you would simply not inform him of this particular event of your stay here. I'm afraid if you did tell him, he would forbid you to be friends with Draco."

Harry gasped. What? Draco was his best friend. No way would he ever want that to happen! Draco appeared just as horrified at the thought.

Lucius stood taller. "Make up your minds quickly. I really do not want to be late. It will be excellent dueling this evening."

"Maybe we should just stay here," Draco said, frowning in disappointment. He didn't want to risk losing his best friend.

"I won't tell him," Harry decided. "If you really want to go, then we will and I won't tell."

Draco looked hopefully into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If our friends are old enough to go, then we are too."

OOOOOOO

While it was true that the underground Wizarding duel circuit was frowned upon by many, it was not entirely illegal. As long as the rules were observed, and the unforgivable spells never used, many wizards and some witches would occasionally attend a match for an evening's sport, betting on their favorites.

What Harry and Draco did not know, was that this particular dueling arena would be attended by only particular types of wizards, an exclusive form of the games for certain eyes only. And, it was also held underneath Lucius' magically protected warehouse, in which magic of all types was undetectable by anyone outside.

Before Lucius took Harry and Draco through the floo network, he explained that he'd have to blindfold them until they arrive at their destination. This made the whole experience seem even more exciting to the boys, who held on to Lucius' hands as they seemed to enter one floo after another until they stood at their final destination and were allowed to remove their blindfolds.

They looked about in wonder at the large arena, surroundings, and the wizards all about, talking and finding seats. There were a few witches as well, but mostly wizards.

Lucius guided them over to a bench where they recognized Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Golye seated. "Stay here with your friends, boys." They sat wide eyed.

Draco leaned down and looked at Goyle on the other side of Harry. "Have you ever been here before?"

Gregory shook his head.

It seemed around ten more minutes before everyone was settled in their seats and the show was about to begin. A few wizards were waving their wands in front of the spectators and chanting some words.

"Those must be the protective wards," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry felt a bit relieved that none of the duelists spells would be able to cross the barrier and hit one of them. How would he ever explain an injury to Sirius if something should happen? He'd have to tell him a lie and he really didn't want to have to.

Two teenage boys walked by and one sneered at the younger boys. "Oh look, first timers." The boys laughed as they walked away.

"Pricks," Draco muttered, making Harry laugh.

Before they knew it, a wizard in a black robe came into the center of the arena and all the lights went out except for a spotlight on him.

"My dear Gentlemen, and Ladies," he said, nodding to the group of witches to one side. "Welcome to tonight's exhibition. We will start out the evening with a grievance duel followed by two trials before we get to the… later part of the evening." He glanced at the children and they knew that something mysterious must be in the cards for… later. Draco grinned at Harry, excitedly.

"We have tonight two wizards who hold grievances against one another and would like to settle their differences here tonight. Mr. Bainbright has accused Mr. Farthing of impregnating his sister and then forcing her to terminate the pregnancy which resulted in her death."

Harry and Draco looked at one another, confused at what was just said. Impregnating? Terminating? What? But they did understand that a woman was dead. Draco lifted his brows and whispered. "Does that mean he killed her?"

Harry shrugged, wondering why they didn't tell the aurors instead, and have the guy arrested for murder. Shouldn't he be in Azkaban?

"Mr. Farthing, on the other hand, says that Mr. Bainbright's sister seduced him in order to impregnate herself so that she could trap him into a marriage contract. Mr. Farthing believes Mr. Bainbright's sister was merely after his fortune and so inspired to become his wife. He admits to tricking her into drinking a potion which would terminate the pregnancy, but not her life. He feels her death was an accidental side effect which was not intentional."

Harry tilted his head toward Draco and muttered. "Is this real?" It still seemed strange that Bainbright and Farthing would agree to duel over such a serious matter, rather than take it to the ministry. Maybe it was just part of the show?

"I think so," Draco replied. "Look at Bainbright's face."

Harry looked at a man standing on one side of the arena, grasping his wand tensely and glaring daggers at the man across from him. The two men walked to the center of the arena, holding their wands in front of them as they stiffly made their bows. The air was tense with anticipation and Harry felt his heart beating faster and he was beginning to perspire. What would they do to each other? He was feeling even more guilty about being here. Sirius would never take him to something like this.

He felt Draco's hand grasp his own between them, their robes hiding this simple act from others. Draco squeezed his hand hard, revealing his own tenseness at the impending violence. Harry glanced sideways at his friend, but Draco's eyes were riveted on the action.

A blast of light and Farthing was knocked across the room, only to roll immediately to his feet and swish his wand through the air, throwing curse after curse at Bainbright. Bainbright shielded the curses, sweat pouring down his forehead as he tired and finally let out a painful yell as a curse burned through his shield and slashed through his arm, making the skin blacken and smolder.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand harder in fear and anticipation, but Harry barely registered the pain as he watched the wizards strike at one another turn after turn. He felt his vision expanding and a strange noise of rushing air seemed to roar around him. Harry was mesmerized by the two men, fighting for their causes, for their lives.

Blood splattered across the magical barrier as Bainbright slashed open Farthings leg in a long gash. Harry felt Draco flinch next to him as the crimson stain ran across their vision. But Harry craned his neck over the blood, wanting to see what came next. It was vital and raw and Harry felt his own power pulsing within, the same power he felt when he was at his most angriest. But this time he wasn't angry, he was enthralled - enthralled at the violence in front of him.

Harry didn't see Vincent or Theodore closing their eyes, he didn't see anyone except for the two in the arena. One of them would die tonight. He knew this. It could end no other way.

Finally, Bainbright fell on the ground, his wand rolling away, and the audience was completely silent. Blood from his many cuts and gashes, began to seep onto the floor around him.

Harry couldn't help himself as he found himself rising to his feet, Draco's hand trying to pull him down again. His eyes were riveted on Farthing.

Farthing, breathing heavily and limping from his own wounds, made his way to where Bainbright lay. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment before Farthing slowly lifted his wand and pointed it at Bainbright.

"Avada Kedavra," Farthing yelled, a flash of green filling the room.

Draco managed to pull Harry back into his seat as the lights came back on. The children on the bench were stunned by what they just saw. It was a duel to the death! Wasn't that suppose to be illegal? The children were breathing rapidly as house elves came out to take away the body and clean up the blood. But the adults began talking to one another, as if it were an intermission at a play.

"Gods!" Theodore exclaimed, being the first to find his voice again. "I can't believe it. We just saw someone killed."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked. "My father said the aurors arrive immediately after someone uses an unforgivable."

"They didn't come," Theodore replied.

"Dad said this place is undetectable," Gregory added. "The aurors won't know what happened."

"You can't ever tell anyone that," Draco ordered. "This is my dad's place and I don't want him getting in trouble."

"I'm not a snitch," Gregory said, defensively.

"My dad said that there is a charm placed on everyone here, and if they tell about anything they saw, they will get deathly ill," Vincent warned.

Harry looked at Draco. "Your dad didn't say anything about that."

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure he will later. But everyone better keep their mouths shut anyway. Agreed?"

The boys all nodded.

The wizard in the dark robe entered the center arena once again. "And now it is time for the trials. Today we have four boys who are ready to prove their skill and cunning in the duel arena now that they are thirteen. Our first pair will be Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint." The audience clapped.

"Thirteen?" Harry whispered to Goyle, who seemed to be more informed than the rest of them.

"Yeah," Goyle whispered back. "Boys get three trials: your first at thirteen, second at fifteen, and third at seventeen."

"They don't kill each other do they?"

Goyle looked at Harry as if he was daft. "Of course not, they're friends. It's just to show what they learned. Their dads are training them. We can start training too when we get wands."

Harry and Draco watched without the tenseness of the last duel. This duel was not even close to being as vicious as the last, but it still made them a bit uncomfortable to see friends purposely hurt one another like Adrian and Marcus did. The fathers of the two boys stood at either end of the arena, making sure nothing too extreme was sent to their sons in anger.

The duel went on for quite awhile and it seemed that Adrian was tiring out faster than Marcus. When Adrian went down, Harry was sure that would be the end of it. But it seemed not to be. As they had just witnessed before, Marcus walked over to where Adrian lay and looked into his eyes - just as Farthing had looked into Bainbright's eyes before killing him.

His wand slowly lifted…

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at the disturber. Harry was on his feet, hands clenched, as he glared at Marcus.

"HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Harry yelled.

Marcus turned his head to Harry, smiling maliciously. Then he focused back on Adrian and said, "Crucio."

Adrian screamed and writhed in pain on the floor.

Draco was tugging on Harry's sleeve, urging him to sit down again. Everyone was staring at Harry. But Harry didn't notice. Harry didn't know the loser was suppose to get his first taste of Crucio. Harry couldn't fathom that friends could do this to one another.

Harry stepped into the arena. "I SAID STOP!"

Marcus stopped and turned to face the angry little boy. His eyes flicked down to where Harry had crossed over the line and past the magical barrier. He sneered maliciously at Harry. "You're interrupting my trial," he growled. "And now you crossed the line."

He lifted his wand to Harry, but before he could get a word out, a loud SNAP was heard. Marcus' wand clattered to the floor as he yelled in pain, his arm dangling obscenely, broken.

The room was eerily silent except for Marcus' whimpers of pain, and the seething anger that was hissing between his teeth.

Draco stood and was about to cross into the arena to pull Harry back to the bench, but he heard his father snap, "Draco!" He fought with his own will to stay behind the line.

"You fucking little…" Marcus growled, taking a few steps toward Harry, before a louder SNAP was heard, and the thirteen year old fell to the ground, his leg bent in a angle in front of him, yelling in pain.

Harry was brought out of his trance when the shadow of man flashed before him. Someone knelt in front of him, blocking his view of Marcus, and Harry felt his power deflate, his anger leave. His heart was still pounding and he released a long breath as his eyes came into focus on Marcus' father kneeling before him.

"I ask for your mercy for my son," Mr. Flint said, looking at Harry's feet.

Panic welled in Harry's chest. What had he done?

"I… I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He began to shake until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder from behind and the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Do not apologize for being the superior wizard in a duel, Harry." Harry glanced up at Lucius' face. Duel? This was a duel? Harry didn't have a wand. "However, mercy is yours to grant… or not."

Harry swallowed. He was just a kid. Why was a grown adult on his knees, asking him for mercy? Why didn't they punish him, or send him to Azkaban - or something. What did they expect from him?

Draco now squeezed beside him and whispered in his ear. "Tell him that you grant him mercy."

Harry looked about. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to speak. "I grant him mercy," Harry said.

"Thank you," Mr. Flint replied, rising to help his son. Healers rushed in from the side of arena.

"Come, Harry, I think we need to talk," Lucius said, guiding him and Draco away from the crowd. Many were still staring silently at Harry, making him uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if they hated him or not.

Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy. "I didn't mean to do that. I just want him to stop. I thought he was going to caste the killing curse like Mr. Farthing did."

"I know, Harry," Lucius nodded. "You don't have control over how your magic reacts right now. But you will. You wanted Marcus to stop, but you didn't know how to stop him. Your magic knew how to stop him, however, and it acted in your behalf."

"But…"

"You will soon have your wand and will be able to focus your magic through it to do your will," Lucius continued.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble, aren't I?" Harry asked. "I really hurt him badly."

Lucius grinned at Harry. "Not at all, Harry. Not at all. What happens in this arena is never spoken of on the outside."

"Or people become deathly ill?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Your secrets are safe here."

OOOOOOO

A/N I hope you like this fiction so far. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate them. Thank you.

And in case you are wondering about Weasleys, you'll see them in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi everyone. A big thanks to all who are sending in reviews. I really appreciate every one of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Five**

Harry and Draco sat with Lucius during the next duel, another trial between two fifteen year old wizards this time. Sitting a few rows back from the action, Harry tried to distract himself from getting emotionally involved in what was going on before him. He looked about the arena at all the people. But that didn't afford him much comfort as it seemed many were looking straight back at him.

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was use to people staring at him because of his fame. But the people looking his way now, looking and whispering to one another, seemed different from his usual group of fans. Harry felt they were judging him, condemning him for what he had did to that boy earlier. He wanted to shrink into his seat and disappear.

Draco also noticed the stares Harry was getting. He stood up from the other side of his father and came to sit next to Harry, blocking some of the attention from that side of the room. He bent to Harry and whispered, "Don't worry, they are just jealous."

But Harry didn't get the feeling that they were jealous. He felt like he was different, a freak of some kind. Why did he have to lose control in front of all of them like that?

The trials were soon over and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Lucius stood and indicated that they should leave.

"But there is more," Draco said, noticing that most others were not leaving.

"You must be older to stay for the rest of the evening's entertainment," Lucius replied. "Come along."

Harry and Draco followed him out and into a room with the floo they would need to make their exit. There were others standing around the room too, talking and taking refreshment. The boys noticed some of their friends standing next to their fathers. Harry supposed that they had to leave as well.

Two tall dark haired wizards were standing within the room with a painted up witch and when Harry entered, they stopped talking and stared at him. Lucius brought the boys to a halt before them.

"So, we finally meet, Mr. Potter." One of the wizards held out his hand to shake. "I'm Rabastan LeStrange and this is my brother, Rudolphus."

Harry took their hands in turn and shook them. "Pleasure to meet you, sirs," he replied, politely. He wondered why they didn't introduce the witch.

"And you as well," Rabastan nodded. "You must be looking forward to the beginning of your training with a wand."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." It seemed the right thing to say.

"Unfortunately, my brother and I do not have a son to train. We would like to offer you our services in that regard. We understand you boys will begin your duel instruction after your first term, during the holiday intermission?"

Harry had never been asked about this before. Sirius had told him that he wouldn't be allowed to use his wand when they weren't at school until they were seventeen.

Harry glanced up at Lucius' face. "I don't think we are allowed to use our wands outside of school."

"You would come here to practice, Harry. The school, nor the ministry, would be able to track the magic. You boys will gain much experience over your classmates."

"It would be a secret?"

Lucius nodded. Of course it would be. Harry thought about how much he needed to learn to control his magic. He didn't want to hurt people anymore, not on accident. And it would be good to get in that extra practice and have an advantage over others if he ever needed it.

He looked at the LeStrange brothers and nodded. "All right," Harry agreed. "Can we bring our friend Blaise Zabini too? His dad died, and he doesn't have anyone to train him."

"Zabini's boy is your age?" Rudolphus pondered. "I had forgotten. Yes, of course you can. We knew his father well. A Zabini is welcome in the inner circle. We shall speak to his mother."

Harry and Draco smiled excitedly at one another. Now they could all learn together.

The painted witch bent over and squeezed Harry's cheek. "Aren't you adorable?" she crooned. "You and your friends come and see me in about three or four years. I'll teach you a new sport as well," she cackled.

After they had said their farewells, Lucius had blindfolded them once again and took them backwards through the multiple secret floo networks before ending up at Malfoy Manor.

"Father, what did that witch mean about a new sport? What does she teach?" Draco asked.

Lucius paused a moment, thinking of what to say. "Bed sport," he finally settled on.

"Bed sport?" Draco pressed. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"It means the activities that go on in the bedroom between a man and a woman," Lucius replied, as he removed his gloves.

Draco and Harry looked at one another with big eyes. Harry thought back to Sirius being in his bedroom with Bianca. What exactly did go on between a man and woman?

Draco seemed to know more than Harry did, as his face turned red. "She wants to marry us?"

Lucius laughed softly. "Hardly. She's not the type of woman you would marry. She is good only for… hmmm… bed sport. When it is time to marry, you boys will marry pureblood girls from good families. But that is enough such talk. You will find out more when you are older. Your mother awaits you upstairs. Goodnight, boys."

They took their baths and sat on Draco's huge bed, talking, when Narcissa came in with a tray.

"I thought you two would like a little something to help you sleep tonight," she said.

Harry looked at the two small glasses filled with a potion. The look on Narcissa's face made Harry believe that she knew exactly what they had witnessed tonight. She knew they would need something to help them forget the violence, the death. They couldn't speak of it. They couldn't talk about what they saw. But they didn't have to. Narcissa knew. Harry could tell.

He nodded and took a glass, sipping it down, as did Draco. She patted his cheek and smiled. "You boys are growing up. I know that it won't always be easy, but I'll be here to help in any way I can."

"Thank you," Harry said, softly.

OOOOO

The next morning Harry felt terrible. He moped at breakfast, pushing his eggs around his plate, his guilt about what he did to that boy last night overwhelming him.

"Boys, your friends Blaise and Theodore will be coming this afternoon while I have tea with their mothers. It would be a nice day for a swim," Narcissa said, noticing Harry's mood. She suspected it had something to do with last night. Draco seemed more worried about Harry than he did about his own sensibilities. Lucius had already eaten earlier and had left on business for the day.

"That will great," Draco replied, trying to sound cheerful so Harry would not be so glum.

Narcissa finally said, "Harry, sweetheart, are you unwell?"

Harry glanced up at her face across the table. "No, I'm not sick. I just…"

"You just?" She pressed.

"I just have lots on my mind," he said, not wanting to tell her that he was worried about himself. He was worried that he was a dark wizard that hurts people.

She was disappointed that Harry would not open up to her more, but she didn't want to press him.

After breakfast, Narcissa led them into the library purposely sitting them down before a table of books she had picked out earlier that morning. She only had one more day with Harry to teach him some things he needed to know.

"Boys, I'd like you to take a look through these books."

Harry and Draco thumbed through the books, their faces scrunched in disgust. People were getting burned, whipped, hung and drowned. The faces in the moving pictures were screaming in silent horror as crowds of angry people cheered for their gruesome demise.

"This is horrible, Mother," Draco commented, face scrunched. "Why do you want us to look at this?"

"Because you need to know what Muggles did to our kind in the past. You need to know why our family feels the way it does about Muggles and keeping our worlds separate. This is what happens when we try to live amongst them. And those Muggle lovers in our world - they've forgotten what will happen if they open the doors to Mudbloods. Letting Mudbloods into our world and letting blood traitors marry Muggles, they are setting us up for a return to the burning times. They are revealing our world to Muggles - a world we have worked hard to separate and keep secret since that dark age."

The boys listened as they flipped through the horrible images.

"This is why the Malfoys and some of the other pureblood families want to change things back to the old ways, before they started letting the Mudbloods in. Do you see what can happen if we don't put a stop to it?"

The boys nodded, not wanting to imagine being the victims in the photos.

"You boys are our future. You need to understand and to find ways to stop the ministry from allowing the further destruction of our safety and well being."

"We? We are only children," Draco frowned.

"You won't be forever."

OOOOO

The summer afternoon was waning and the four boys lay nude on their towels, exhausted after swimming in the pond the last few hours. Some were drowsily slipping into a nap, the warm rays soothing them.

"Can you believe we'll be off to Hogwarts next week?" Theodore mumbled, one arm slung lazily over his eyes as he relaxed on his back. "I wonder what house we'll get put in."

"I'll be in Slytherin, of course. All Malfoys are put in Slytherin," Draco replied. "Harry probably will too, seeing he's a Parsel Mouth."

"You can't know that for sure," Theodore replied. "No one knows for sure where they'll end up."

"Anything would be better than Hufflepuff," Blaise laughed.

"You and Teddy might end up in Ravenclaw," said Draco. "You two were the smartest at Merlin's."

"You're smart too, Draco," Blaise replied. "You could be a Ravenclaw."

Draco shrugged. "Wouldn't be so bad, I suppose. But I know I'll be in Slytherin, and you too, Harry."

"I don't know," Harry said. "My mom and dad were Gryffindors and Sirius was too."

Draco shook his head. "Nope, you'll be with me."

Harry looked over at his best friend, but Draco had his eyes closed, enjoying the sun. How could Draco know where he'd end up? Harry realized that it was what Draco wanted and he wouldn't accept any other outcome.

"If I end up in Hufflepuff, you have my permission to avada me," Theodore joked. They all laughed.

"We could all be in Slytherin," Blaise said. "Mother says many pureblood families end up there, especially our type."

"What type?" Harry asked.

"Inner circle," Draco answered for him. "You're inner circle too, Harry. The Black family has always been inner circle."

"Except for Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius certainly never said anything about being inner circle and he didn't seem to like Lucius Malfoy.

The other boys were silent for a moment. "Your dad is a bit different, Harry," Draco finally replied. "He might have some of his priorities wrong. But he's still a pureblood. No one blames you, though."

"He's a great wizard," Harry defended, feeling a bit insulted. "Don't talk badly about him."

"I'm not," Draco replied. "I like your dad. He's nice." But Draco said no more, not wanting to rile Harry further.

"At least you weren't adopted by the Weasleys," Theodore laughed. Draco and Blaise laughed along with him.

"Who are the Weasleys?" Harry wondered. And why were they so funny?

Theodore sat up, ready to entertain them. "They are a family of blood traitors. All of them have this flaming red hair. And there are so many of them. Father says they multiply like rats. Their mother pops out a new baby every year. And they are very poor and can't afford them."

"Why do they keep having children they can't afford?" Harry asked.

"Because they are stupid and lazy, of course," Theodore replied. "Father says if you are not rich, it is because you are either too lazy or too stupid or both."

The boys laughed a bit more before growing drowsy again.

After a bit, Blaise asked, "Did you go to those duels last night? I wish I could have gone."

The other three boys lay silent.

"Hey, are you all asleep?" Blaise persisted. "Did you go, or not?"

Harry rolled to his side, away from his friends, his stomach starting to turn. Why did Blaise have to remind them of last night? He had almost managed to forget about it this afternoon.

Draco glanced at Harry's back, then glowered at Blaise. "Stop talking about it, Blaise."

"Why? What's wrong about it?"

"We can't, o.k? We can't talk about it. It's not allowed."

OOOOOO

Three days later, Harry went shopping with Sirius for his school supplies. He had so much to get: new robes, books, cauldrons, etc… But the thing he was most excited about was his wand. He was just stepping out of Olivander's after thirty minutes of wand waving, his new wand put safely in a box and under his arm. He could still feel it buzzing with power, wanting to be back in his hand again.

As they left the shop, they ran into another group of people with kids. Sirius seemed to know them well.

"Arthur, Madam Longbottom, how wonderful to see you," Sirius exclaimed, shaking their hands. Harry looked at the red haired man and his two red haired children, a boy and a girl. An awkward chubby boy stood next to the older woman. All the children were staring at him.

"And this must be Harry Potter," Madam Longbottom smiled, holding out her hand. Harry took it and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"This is my grandson, Neville," she said, referring to the chubby boy.

"Hel… hello," he stumbled, awkwardly.

"Hi," Harry replied.

The two red haired children stepped closer. "Are you really Harry Potter?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. If only he had a sickle for every time he was asked that…

"Harry," Sirius cut in, "this is Arthur Weasley and two of his children, Ron and Ginny."

Harry's eyes opened wide as he remembered what Theodore said about Weasleys. And speaking of Theodore, he happened to come around the corner with his own parents at that moment and stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Harry standing with the red heads.

"Harry?" Theodore began. "What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to make a scene. He knew Teddy was cringing at the thought of Weasleys talking to Harry. Harry let his eyes travel to Sirius, letting Theodore know that he had no choice who he was talking to at the moment.

Sirius was busy talking to Arthur Weasley and Madam Longbottom and did not notice the Notts nearby.

Mrs. Nott took Theodore's arm and began leading him away. Theodore turned his head back to Harry and called out, "We're all meeting for ice cream. Be there."

Harry nodded in understanding as Teddy was dragged around the corner.

He looked back at the Weasley boy, feeling a bit upset that one of his friends caught him talking to a blood traitor.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," he heard Sirius saying as he ended his conversation with the adults.

Wait, what?

Harry looked at his father, confused, as they made their way down Diagon Alley. "Tomorrow's my party," Harry stated.

"I haven't forgotten," Sirius replied.

"You said you would see them tomorrow, but tomorrow is my party."

"I invited them to come, Harry. I think it would be good for you to make some other friends before you go off to school. Who knows? You may end up in the same house," Sirius smiled.

"You invited them?" Harry asked, feeling panic rising. What would his friends do when they saw Weasleys at this party?

"But… they are Weasleys."

Sirius stopped walking and looked down into Harry eyes. "Why would that be a problem?"

"I… they…" Harry could see that Sirius liked those Weasleys for some reason. "Nothing," he said in defeat.

"Don't turn into a snob, Harry," his father said with a serious voice. "I've known the Weasleys a long time. And your father and mother were their friends as well. They are good people. You really might find you enjoy their company tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, reverting back to putting on a face of polite acceptance. But he felt torn inside. What would his friends think?

He saw his friend's parents gathered in a group and when Narcissa spotted Harry and Sirius, she waved them over. "Hello, Harry, Sirius, you are just in time."

"Hello, cousin, what are we in time for?"

"After all that shopping we are going in for a spot of tea. Oh, do come with us, Sirius. Harry could meet up with the boys. Dobby took them all to the ice cream parlour."

Harry looked up at Sirius' face, hopefully.

"All right," Sirius sighed. "For a bit."

"Wonderful," Narcissa smiled. "Go on, Harry. The boys will be so happy you came."

Harry went a few shops down to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where he could see his friends seated around a table inside. Vincent saw him outside and waved him in.

Harry sat down with them, setting his wand box on the table.

"Got away from those Weasleys, did you?" Theodore frowned. "I hope they didn't get their germs on you."

"I didn't touch them," Harry grumped. "But guess what? Sirius invited them to my party."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat. "We've got to be with Weasleys?"

"And that Longbottom kid too," Harry frowned.

"Blimey, Harry," Gregory shook his head, "what are we going to do?"

"I know," Blaise spoke, mischief in his eyes, "we can use some of my mother's potions in their drinks."

"No, we can't," Harry replied. "Look, Sirius says he wants me to make more friends. If you go and do stuff like that, he's going to tell me I can't be with you guys anymore. He'll probably tell me I have to be friends with Weasleys."

They all sat silent for a bit. Then Draco shrugged. "Fine, we'll be nice to them tomorrow, Harry, for your sake. We can just pretend, right?"

The other boys nodded, though unhappily.

OOOOO

A/N I hope you are getting a sense of how Harry's opinions are getting molded, though it won't always be so black and white for him as he does have influences from the light side as well. It will be a source of great conflict for him.

Please review this chapter and let me know your thoughts so far. I really enjoy hearing from you. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you again for all the commentary and reviews people are making. I'm very happy to have an audience for this fiction. I'm aiming to have a new chapter out each week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

Chapter Six

"Blood traitors!" yelled Mrs. Black from her portrait on the wall, causing Sirius to hurry over to her in embarrassment. Harry's party was in full swing. The children were outside, involved in the games that Harry and Draco had carefully planned while their parents mingled inside Grimmauld Place.

"Mother, if you don't stay quiet I will be forced to turn your portrait over for the next month," Sirius hissed.

Her portrait eyes opened wide. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Sirius promised with a malicious grin.

"Hmph," she sniffed, turning her face away in disgust.

Sirius stood up and looked at the crowd of witches and wizards gathered in his home. He hoped the Weasleys and the Longbottoms had not heard his horrid mother. Everyone seemed busy talking to one another however.

Outside, Harry's friends had been on their best behavior - not wanting to get Harry in trouble with his dad. They weren't overly friendly to Ron, Neville, and Ginny, but they made sure to include them in the games.

The girls, however, were another story.

Sirius had not only invited Harry's group of friends, but all his classmates from Merlin's as well, so there was a greater mixture of children. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode huffed and looked down their noses at Ginny and Ron. They really didn't know anything about Neville, but assumed he at least had money since his clothing was of good quality.

Harry and Draco were explaining the broom races to everyone and how everyone would race in a pair. They would have to fly around the tree at the far end of the yard, and then back over the finish line. Sirius had also made Harry promise to include a rule of no pushing or kicking of your opponent. The winners of each round would keep racing with each other until there was a single winner left.

Some the children had never flown a broom before and so they bowed out, deciding to watch instead.

Ginny Weasley got into the competitor's line, only to be met with Pansy and Millicent's derision.

"My mother says proper ladies do not sit astride a broom," Pansy said, loud enough for everyone to hear as she eyed Ginny.

"Why not? It's fun," Ginny replied.

Susan Bones stepped up next to Ginny in solidarity. "I think it's fun too."

But they ignored Susan, deciding to focus on Ginny.

"Is it true that your parents have twenty children?" Millicent asked, making Pansy grin.

Ginny shook her head. "No, we only have seven."

"Seven?" Pansy replied. "Do you all sleep in the same bed?"

Ginny looked at Pansy as if she was daft. "No, I have my own bed. Two of my brothers are already grown and out of the house."

"Oh, really," Millicent rolled her eyes.

Susan scouted about for something to defuse the situation. She never really liked Millicent and Pansy, they were far too snobby. She took a bowl of caramels from a table and offered it to Ginny.

"Would you like a caramel?"

"Yes, please," Ginny replied, plucking a caramel from the top of the pile.

After Ginny popped it into her mouth, Pansy said, "I bet that's the best thing you ever tasted, isn't it? Those caramels are from France and only the best families can afford them. I get to eat them all the time."

Ginny's blood was boiling at this point. She had had enough of this bint. "Is that why you are such a cow?"

Pansy's mouth fell open in shock before she smacked Ginny on the cheek. Ginny turned a violent shade of red as she pushed Pansy hard with two hands. Pansy fell over into the flower bed, getting mud on the back of her party robes. Her eyes water as she rose, running into the house to find her mother.

Millicent gave Ginny a filthy look and ran after Pansy.

"Well done," whispered Susan.

Ginny grinned.

In the house, Pansy ran to her mother, teary-eyed. "Mother, look what that Weasley girl did to me. She pushed me into the dirt. My new robes are ruined."

Molly Weasley had overheard Pansy's words and moved toward her. "Oh, my dear, did Ginny do this?" She turned toward the open door to the yard and hollered, "Ginny Weasley, you get in this house this instant."

Molly was so focused on Ginny that she didn't see the horrified faces of the other pureblood families around her. A lady _never _yelled across a room. It was completely shocking to the others.

Ginny came in, pausing near her mother but looking defiantly at Pansy.

"You apologize this instant," Molly demanded.

"But she slapped me!" Ginny accused.

"She called me a cow," Pansy explained.

Mrs. Parkinson frowned at Ginny and her mother, looking down her nose at them.

"Apologize, Ginny," Molly ordered.

"Sorry," Ginny said, under her breath. It was truly insincere, however.

Molly thought for sure that Mrs. Parkinson would demand that Pansy apologize as well, but the woman merely sniffed indignantly, took Pansy's hand and led the girl away to clean her.

OOOOO

After most of the guests left, Draco took Harry in private and said, "I have a present for you."

"You already gave me one," Harry reminded.

"It's another one," Draco grinned. "A secret one."

Secret? Harry took the box eagerly and opened it, finding a small gold disk inside about the size of a sickle.

"What is it?"

Draco pulled an identical disk from his own pocket and held it next to Harry's.

"My mom put the magic on it for me. See, you open it up…" he demonstrated as he spoke. "Then you talk and it records everything you say." He closed his disk and said, "Now open up yours, Harry."

Harry opened it and he heard Draco's voice: _then you talk and it records everything you say_.

"See?" Draco smiled. "We can send messages to one another that way."

Harry's grin grew. "Wow, that's wicked. Even if we are far away from each other?"

"Yes."

OOOOO

Later that evening, Harry and Sirius had finished packing Harry's trunk for school. It had been a very busy day with the party, and now they had to make sure all was in order for Harry's departure tomorrow. They both were feeling a bit melancholy as they packed. Sirius was not looking forward to Harry leaving as he would miss him terribly. Harry was feeling nervous about being away from his father as well, and nervous about what house he'd end up in. What if he was separated from his friends?

After Harry was done packing and was ready for bed, he sat on his bed next to Sirius, feeling somber. Sirius studied his face carefully.

"You all right?"

Harry shrugged.

"I can't believe it myself. You're eleven years old and leaving for Hogwarts. It always seemed this day was far away. But now it's here."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry, more than you'll miss me, I wager."

"That's not true." Harry hugged Sirius. "I'm going to miss you loads. And my snakes too." Had had quite a collection now, but Sirius told him he couldn't bring one as a pet until after the Christmas holidays as he believed Harry should adjust to school first.

"You'll make sure to write me then?"

"Yes, of course," Harry answered.

"You enjoyed your party?"

"Yeah, it was the best," Harry replied. "Except for that girl fight."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "You nervous?"

Harry nodded. "I don't want to be in Hufflepuff."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "I doubt you will be a Hufflepuff. You don't seem the sort."

"Really?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Really. Is that all you're worried about?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

"What then?"

"What if I never learn to control my magic? What if my wand doesn't obey me and I hurt somebody?" Harry couldn't get the image of the boy he had hurt in the duel arena out of his head. The screams of pain still disturbed his sleep at times.

"Harry, look at me." He waited until Harry met his gaze. "You carry a lot of magic inside you, this is true. You will probably be a very great wizard someday. And I can tell you right now that no wizard in the history of magic has ever been unable to learn how to use their wand. You heard Mr. Olivander. Your wand chose you, which means it has already connected with your magic. You _will _learn to control it, and master it, I dare say."

"O.K." Harry nodded, feeling a bit better.

"I'm very proud of you. And your mom and dad - they would be very proud of you too." He kissed Harry's forehead. "Now, you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

After Sirius turned out his lights, Harry reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his talking disk. Opening it, he heard, _goodnight, Harry, see you at the train in the morning_.

OOOOO

Harry didn't have much time for a lengthy goodbye at Platform 9 ¾ the next day as he was swept away in the excitement of his friends who wanted to find good seats on the train. When he climbed the stairs of the train, he looked back one final time to smile and wave at Sirius. He couldn't stand the look on his father's face, which seemed as if he were going to cry at any moment, because it would have made him cry in return. And he didn't want to be a baby in front of all his friends.

"Come on, Harry," Blaise called, already standing in the doorway of an empty compartment inside. "Over here."

The six boys had a great time laughing and joking for most of the way. They ate far too much candy from the trolley cart, relishing their freedom from parental dietary controls for the first time. As their sugar highs wore off, they became a bit lethargic and subdued, watching the darkening sky outside and becoming more nervous at what they would find when they arrived.

The door of their compartment flew open, startling them. A bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl stood in the doorway, already dressed in her Hogwart's robe.

"We are suppose to have our robes on as we arrive in five minutes." She had noticed through their window on the compartment door that they hadn't put them on yet.

"Get out, bucky," Draco sneered. "Or do you like to watch blokes dress?"

The girl turned red with embarrassment as the boys laughed. "I was only trying to remind you!" she snapped, closing the door being her.

"I was only trying to remind you," Goyle mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Come on, let's get ready," Theodore said.

OOOOO

They sat in silent wonder on the boats that took them across the lake to the castle. It was quite spectacular and seemed a lot bigger than they had imagined. Merlin's Academy was nothing but a cupboard compared to Hogwarts.

Draco sat pressed next to Harry in the magically rowing boat, swallowing his nerves. He leaned toward Harry and whispered, "Make a wish, Harry. Make a wish that we end up in the same house."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes, and made a wish.

OOOOO

Everything went so quickly after that. They were ushered into the castle and into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat placed all six of the boys into Slytherin House, causing them to clap wildly each time it did so. It was exactly what they had wanted!

Now that Harry was seated at the Slytherin table amongst his friends, he noticed Albus for the first time, standing to give a welcome speech. He had hoped Albus would notice him so he could wave, but the old wizard didn't pay Harry any special regard. Harry supposed he was just busy, running a school with all these students.

And there were so many students, Harry was surprised. Merlin's had been quite small. Where all these others came from, Harry couldn't fathom. He recognized a few of the older students that had moved on from Merlin's in previous years.

Blaise leaned to Draco and Harry. "Look, there's Diggory at the Hufflepuff table!"

The boys laughed at Cedric who only frowned and shook his head when he recognized the little pain in the arses from his primary school.

"Figures he'd be a Hufflepuff," Draco chuckled. "Looks like his friend Jordan is over at the Gryffindor table."

They all turned to look at the Gryffindors now, noticing Lee Jordan seated between two red haired boys.

"Ewwww… he's a Weasley sandwich," Goyle sneered, disgusted.

"Looks like all those Weasleys ended up there," Harry noticed. "And that Longbottom fellow too."

"I honestly thought Longbottom would end up in Hufflepuff," Theodore commented. "He was so clumsy at your party."

"Hey, shut up, you lot," an older Slytherin boy hissed at them. "Snape's glaring."

The six of them craned their necks over the others, finding a dark haired wizard at the head table squinting his eyes angrily at them. He obviously wasn't pleased that they were conversing during the headmaster's speech.

Harry only caught the end of Albus' words at that point: "And now let's eat!"

The food magically appeared on the table, making all the first years startle in surprise. It was definitely a most delicious sight and they tucked in, joyful they would be together for the next seven years.

Harry's eyes caught sight of the boy he had injured in the arena. He, too, was a Slytherin and was looking straight back at him. Harry noticed the boy's arm seemed to be healed as it was not in a sling. Oh, the wonders of magic. The boy lifted his glass and silently saluted Harry, giving him a nod. Harry was surprised. No anger? Didn't the bloke want to hurt Harry back? Had he forgiven him? Harry hoped so.

Harry nodded back and looked away, his eyes catching the hawk-like glare of Severus Snape - his new Head of House.

OOOOO

A seventh year Slytherin prefect had led them to the Slytherin dungeons, explaining the way as they went so the first years wouldn't get lost when trying to find it on their own. They walked wide eyed, taking in the sights along the way and examining the landmarks that the prefect told them to memorize. He explained to them about passwords and told them that the current one was 'dragon scales'.

They stepped into the common room, deep under the castle, delighted to find that they were under the lake. Out of the large windows were all the sights under the water which, unfortunately, they couldn't see at the moment because it was nighttime. There were numerous large hearths, comfortable couches, chairs, tables, and many paintings, which were staring back at them, whispering behind their hands at one another in judgment.

"Come along," the prefect said. "The first year boy's dorms are this way. Girls wait here in the common room. Josephine will be here shortly to escort you."

The boys followed the seventh year further down some more stone steps and into a narrow hallway lit by fiery torches. Harry began to worry that they would truly be sleeping in a dungeon with cold stone walls and floor, shackles and torture tables included. Perhaps rats would be running around freely. He began to regret that he wasn't allowed to bring one of his snakes, or even all of them.

The prefect stopped at a wooden door and pushed it open, stepping inside. When the six boys followed him, they were pleasantly surprised that it was nothing like a torture dungeon. Two canopied beds sat across from each other in a completely round room. Each had a cupboard, a work desk and chair. There was a large hearth in the room as well. The décor was quite opulent and done in mostly shades of green and silver.

They smiled at one another in approval, but then wondered why there were only two beds.

"Let's see," the prefect said, walking over to the trunks that were placed in the room. "This room is for Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott," he said, reading the tags. "Everyone come this way please."

He led them across the room to another door. As they stepped inside they noticed it was another round room with showers, toilets, and a huge bath built into the floor in the middle.

"This is your common bathroom you six will share," he explained. He pointed to two more doors in the room. "Through those doors are the other bedrooms."

After he led them through one of the doors, Harry and Draco were thrilled to find they would be sharing that room. Crabbe and Goyle would be sharing the last room.

Before leaving, the prefect explained the rules to them and informed them that Professor Snape would be expecting them to meet with him in the Slytherin common room before breakfast tomorrow and that they shouldn't be late.

Harry was very satisfied with his first day at Hogwarts. He managed to be placed in the same house as his friends - and it wasn't Hufflepuff, thank goodness. He would be sharing a room with his best friend and a common bathroom with only his closest friends. This was going to be so much fun!

As they unpacked and got settled for bed, Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill from his trunk and decided to write Sirius and tell him all the good news.

Harry and Draco got into their beds that evening, still excited from the day's activities.

"That Snape bloke seems a bit scary," Harry mentioned.

"He's not really. Did you know he is my godfather?"

"What? Are you being honest?

"Yes. He's a good friend of my parents, especially my mother."

"You never mentioned him before."

"Didn't think about it."

"He doesn't look like he likes me much."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Don't know."

"He's quite stern. I've never heard him laugh before. But he's never been unkind to me. Mother says he's quite brilliant with potions, which is what he teaches here. You'll get use to him, Harry."

OOOOO

A/N We will spend a little more time in the first year at Hogwarts in the next chapter before moving on to the significant events of second year.

And for those that keep asking, yes, this will eventually be Harry/Draco, so if you are not into slash, you can just graze over those parts. But Harry will also have some other relationships, some het, before anything significant with Draco happens. Their relationship will be a bit more complex. You may have spotted hints of Draco's devotion to Harry already, though they are innocent at this point.

And currently they are still children, so we need to wait until after puberty, at least, for certain urges to develop.

Please let me hear from you. I love all your feedback and comments. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story. It really makes a difference for me and I appreciate that. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Seven**

Slytherin House gathered early the next morning in the common room to listen to the annual house rules and expectations speech from Professor Snape. Harry felt small standing there amongst the older students, he could barely see through the crowd. Draco finally grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up the stairs a bit so they could fully view the professor.

"I expect all of you to represent Slytherin House in the most professional manner possible. Everything you do reflects upon the character and reputation of Slytherin. This means you must obey the rules I have outlined and you must try your best in all your classes. As most of you are aware, house points are awarded for both behavior and contributing to class discussions. If we wish to win the house cup at the end of the year, you must endeavor to do your part…"

On and on he spoke, sounding like part pep rally and part threat if they behaved in ways that lost Slytherin House points. Harry lost interest after awhile, his stomach growling. He wondered what sort of stuff they would have at breakfast. He looked about the room, looked out the window. It was daylight now, so the creatures and plants in the lake were visible. There was nothing remarkable out there to see at the moment.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me to my office." Snape ordered, snapping Harry's attention back to him.

Harry noticed that everyone was starting to leave and that Snape must of finished his boring speech. But he wanted to see him? Was he in trouble all ready?

Harry's friends lingered, giving Harry concerned looks as he made his way down the stairs and followed Snape through a door in the far side of the common room.

When they were inside, Snape sat at his desk and indicated to Harry that he should sit too.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

Snape looked at the boy, his eyes studying his facial features. Harry could feel his gaze on his scar and then his eyes. "Not yet, Mr. Potter," he finally said. After a few more moments, he added, "You have your mother's eyes."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny. "Did you know her, sir?"

"Yes, actually, we were childhood friends."

"Really? But… she was a Muggleborn," Harry whispered as if it was a shameful fact he didn't want anyone to know.

"I know," Snape replied, studying Harry. "Are you ashamed of that?"

Harry shrugged. "I never really knew her. It's like she never existed."

Harry was startled to find Snape slamming his fist down on his desk. "But she did!" he spat.

Harry dropped his eyes. "Sorry, sir." He didn't know why Snape was so angry all of the sudden. "Can I go to breakfast?"

He could feel Snape's glare on him, studying him. "I asked you in here because there is a few matters we must attend to."

Since the professor seemed calmer now, Harry looked at him again. "Yes, sir?"

"I have been made aware that you and the headmaster share a special relationship outside of school."

"Albus?"

"Yes. You must not address him by anything but Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster, or Sir in front of anyone while at school. Is that clear? It would not do for other students to think the headmaster is playing favorites with you. You may address him in your usual familiar ways in private or in your home."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now there is also the matter of your problems at Merlin's Academy. I have your record here, Mr. Potter, and it shows some unusual cases of accidental magic on your part. Does this happen only in anger?"

"Yes, sir, or sometimes if I'm very afraid."

Snape nodded. "Until you've had more training with your wand you may still have some episodes. I would like you to come here in my office on Tuesday and Thursday evenings at eight o'clock to learn how to direct your emotions through your wand safely. I feel, in your case, accelerated instruction would be beneficial to you and all others you come in contact with."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, meaning it. Accidental magic was something he had been worried about too. Maybe Snape wasn't so bad after all. "Is that all, sir?" Harry asked, anxious to get to breakfast.

There was a short silence before Snape replied. "I realize you possess some unusual qualities, Mr. Potter. And I have seen the company you keep. There are many… people… interested in you, in your progress, and in your future. Tread carefully in your decisions. You will have to decide what type of wizard you are going be. Now, go on. Your friends have been waiting for you outside my door."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, unsure about the strange words Snape just spoke. Harry knew he had always received a lot of public attention. Were those the people Snape was referring to? The people interested in him?

He left Snape's office and did, indeed, find his group of friends waiting.

"What did want?" Theodore asked first.

"He wants to give me extra wand lessons," Harry replied.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I think he wants me to control my accidental magic better."

The boys nodded. That sounded reasonable. They all knew well what Harry could be like when he was angry.

OOOOO

The first term of the year went by without a hitch. Harry and his friends had a great time together and adjusted quickly into the routines of school and homework. Snape was true to his word, working with Harry twice a week, and Harry was beginning to feel confident that he'd no longer have to lose control over his emotions and hurt others.

The six friends loved poking fun at everyone who was not in Slytherin House and had nick names for almost everyone they disliked. Hermione Granger retained the name "Bucky" that Draco had given her on the train, except now in private they called her Bucky the Mudblood, after finding out her parentage. Every time she got near, they would get away from her as if she had the plague, laughing.

They called Ron Weasley, The Weasel, and his twin brothers were Bread and Porridge, instead of Fred and George. Percy Weasley was Pussy Weasley, which sent them into peals of laughter whenever they saw his curly head in the halls. Neville Longbottom was dubbed Soggybottom and Cedric Diggory was called Scabby Knees. The boys had loads of fun thinking of names for everyone.

Harry had only one private conversation with Albus who called him into his office a month after school started. It was a pleasant visit and Albus wanted to know how Harry had been adjusting to school. They had tea together in the headmaster's office and Harry was pleased that Albus seemed to think the extra wand practice was a good idea.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Albus had asked.

"Yes, I really like it at Hogwarts. I have loads of fun too," Harry replied.

During the Christmas holidays, Harry had a chance to be with Albus again as he came for Christmas dinner at Grimmauld Place, along with Remus Lupin. Harry had enjoyed being home with Sirius and his pets again, trying to choose which snake he would bring back with him to Hogwarts.

Draco had sent him an owl two days after Christmas, inviting Harry for a sleepover. And it had to be that particular night, if Harry could catch his drift.

Harry understood that the boys would be having their first duel lesson that night and he definitely didn't want to miss it. Sirius reluctantly let Harry go to the sleepover, feeling a bit stingy about his short time with Harry. "All right," he said, "but just one night."

What was interesting to Harry, the night they all gathered at Lucius' magically protected warehouse, was how subdued his friends became when standing next to their fathers. Harry had become use to cutting loose with them at school, away from parental eyes. But now they were all on their best behaviors.

Rudolphus and Rabastan LeStrange were there, as promised, standing with Harry and Blaise, and asking them what they had learned in school thus far.

The arena was empty, as there was no duel going on tonight, and so the wizards, young and old, began practicing. The boys learned how to stand, bow, hold their wands. They even learned subtle things like how to intimidate ones opponent with certain expressions on your face, certain body postures, and other gestures.

Then they learned, "Stupefy", which stunned their opponent. And then "Rennervate" to bring them back to consciousness again. They learned, "Protego" to create a shield around themselves. They were also taught a few fun hexes like, "Tarantallegra" which would make someone dance uncontrollably, and "Serpensortia", which made a snake come from the tip of your wand. Harry enjoyed that spell immensely and kept creating more until the LeStranges finally asked him to cease. They did seem to approve of Harry talking to the snakes, however, and commanding them.

"Well done, Harry, you are a true Slytherin," Rudolphus would praise. "If you can create fear in your opponent, you will have an advantage. Fearing a snake attack, they will lose focus trying to get rid of the snake. Then you can finish them off."

The spells seemed to come easy for Harry, and the LeStranges looked pleased at his adeptness. Blaise was feeling frustrated and jealous, however, as it was taking him longer to catch on. The other boys also had varying degrees of success, but they kept working at it, Stupefying and Rennervating one another over and over again until they were tired out.

At the end of the session, Lucius Malfoy announced, "All of you did very well for your first time. Since you are allowed to use your wands at school, I expect all of you to find time to practice what you have learned here tonight. Remember, you cannot tell anyone where you have learned it or who taught you. So try to find a private place to practice. When we continue our lessons in the summer, I will expect you to have mastered the spells you have learned tonight, so that we can move on to other more interesting ones."

During the second term of the first year, the boys couldn't help using some of their newly learned hexes on the other students, and Weasleys in particular. They really enjoyed making The Weasel standing up and start dancing in the Great Hall during meals with a well aimed "Tarantallegra." They had gotten away with it a good ten or eleven times before Snape finally figured out where the hex was coming from. Rather than take the points away from his own house, however, he made them serve a three day detention.

On weekends when there was no Quidditch game to watch, they would take the trail around the lake and find a private place to practice their dueling. All in all, they really enjoyed their first year.

OOOOO

Harry lay on his bed at the start of his second year at Hogwarts, happy to be back at school once again. Not that he didn't like being home with Sirius, but a lot had happened over the summer that had changed the whole dynamic of the household.

The first thing Sirius had done when Harry arrived home from Hogwarts last June was to inform him that he and Bianca were now engaged to be married and that the wedding would take place in August before Harry had to return to school. Not that Harry didn't like Bianca. She had always been friendly to him. It was just that Sirius was now so distracted by her. The whole summer seemed to be about wedding plans, shopping for the wedding, getting fitted for the wedding, decorating for the wedding, etc… that Harry felt a bit forgotten.

He spent much of his time with the Malfoys which also allowed him to see his friends more and to continue with the dueling lessons. He was also able to attend two more duel nights that summer, one being a grievance duel ending in death. It didn't bother Harry as much this time, however, as he was actually more interested in the actual spells they used, the stances, the intimidation, etc… now that he had learned about those things.

So, now, Harry was happy to be back at school, away from the lovey-dovey looks and kisses between Sirius and Bianca. He had felt gypped of his time with his father.

Draco walked into the dorm room, a flyer in his hand. "Quidditch tryouts will be next week," he announced. "Still want to do it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Why not? We did practice a lot during the summer."

"You think we got a chance? Not too many second years make it. I think the captains favor the older players that they already know."

"Yeah, but even if they choose all the old players to play again, there are still three empty spots from the players that have graduated last year."

"Yeah, that's true. We should go and practice before we try out. Yeah?"

Harry nodded.

"Why do you look so glum?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's demeanor. He knew Harry very well by now and could easily gage his moods. "Is it still the wedding?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, a bit, I guess."

"Well, forget about it. We've got more important things to think about now."

"Like what?"

"Like what curses we are going to use on Bucky and The Weasel this year," Draco laughed. "Oh Gods, can you believe Pussy was made Head Boy?"

Harry laughed. "I think Scabby Knees will need to be taught a few lessons as well. He's gotten so full of himself lately. Did you see his passel of witches he's collecting?"

"What? Hufflepuff witches? They are all stupid bints. Of course they wouldn't know any better."

OOOOO

An interesting dynamic was developing in Slytherin House which Harry was only beginning to realize. First of all, the Quidditch tryouts went very well for Draco and Harry, both of them filling two of the three empty spots, Harry as Seeker and Draco as a Beater. Problem was, it almost seemed too easy. Harry felt that some of the others that tried out were a bit more skilled than they were, yet they hadn't been picked.

Then there was the fact that most of the older Slytherins loved to pick on the younger ones, yet seemed to leave Harry and his friends alone. And, now, in his second year here, Harry was beginning to catch on that they might be enjoying some sort of privilege over the others. It didn't seem like anyone was particularly struck by his childhood fame after knowing him for a length of time, so he didn't think it was that. It was a curious thing that he pondered once in a while.

The Slytherin witches around his age seemed to take an interest in his group of friends, giggling and whispering about them in groups. They would find little presents left anonymously for them or sent by owl. They would reek of perfume, so they knew it was from the girls. And Harry seemed to get the lion's share of girl gifts to Draco's disgust.

"Just tell them to stop," Draco grumped, swiping his hand in the air to clear the smell of rose scented perfume. "It's getting annoying."

"Looks like they are already thinking about marriage," Theodore yawned.

"Marriage?" Harry startled. "We are only twelve!"

Theodore shrugged. "So? If they can get you to agree to a betrothal contract, they know they'll have their future set when we get out of school."

"I know some people that get betrothed at thirteen and fourteen," Blaise added.

"No fucking way," Draco scathed.

Harry nodded. He didn't want anything remotely to do with weddings.

"Don't give them any encouragement, then," Theodore said. "And don't underestimate their tricks. You can bet their mothers are teaching them how to catch the right husband. I should know. I have an older sister."

"My mother says we can't touch the pure blood witches," Blaise added. "She says we need to save them for the future and not ruin them."

"What the hell does that mean? Ruin them?" asked Draco.

"I think it means have sex with them," said Gregory.

"But I think there are blokes having sex with witches at this school. I heard stories of people getting caught," Theodore replied.

"Not with the witches from good pureblood families," said Blaise. "Mother says if we want to 'experiment', it should be with girls that don't matter because we would never marry them anyway."

"Ewww…" Draco replied. "Mudbloods and such? Disgusting."

Near the end of second year, the boys noticed that two Hufflepuff girls in their year took to following them around, trying to get their attentions. Only Vincent and Gregory would play along while their friends shook their heads.

"Why do you encourage them?" Draco asked. "They're idiots."

"They actually want to meet Harry," Vincent laughed. "We said we might set up an introduction if they show us their bare bums."

Crabbe sniggered, making Draco glare.

"Harry's not interested in them," Draco snapped.

"Yeah, so? They don't have to know that."

OOOOO

One of the highlights of second year, however, was the dueling club started at school by Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart. Most male students couldn't stand Professor Lockhart as he was a constant braggart and didn't seem to know much about anything. Even Harry and his friends noticed the flamboyant wizard's inadequacy at the dark arts, since he failed at most of his demonstrations. But be that as it may, Lockhart did show enthusiasm for the dueling club which was very appealing to most students at school.

Of course, Slytherin House excelled at the duels, even if they had to use the more tamer curses that they knew. Most of the boys had been training with their fathers and friends for years. Professor Snape was aware of this pure blood tradition and was always very proud of how his house excelled in the duels.

He had to be cautious, however, of letting Harry into duels. He did so only against skilled opponents whom Snape knew could defend themselves, which weren't that many.

"Come on, Professor, let Harry duel, please," his friends would beg.

"Not yet," Snape would usually reply. Having worked with Harry individually, he knew what the boy was capable of. And that was not a comforting thought.

OOOOO

Aberforth Dumbledore opened the door of his home after hearing the insistent knocking and was surprised to find his brother, Albus, standing there.

"Well, well, well, look who's come for a visit after all these years," Aberforth scowled. "Finally remembered you had a brother, did you?"

"Nice to see you too, Aberforth," Albus replied, letting himself in and looking about. "I see not much has changed."

"What were you expecting?"

Albus shrugged. "That perhaps you moved on with your life?"

Aberforth grunted, limping to a chair and sitting. "What do you want?"

"The cloak, Aberforth. I think it's time for Harry to have it. You shouldn't have the burden of keeping two of the Hallows. It's not safe."

"I don't have two," Aberforth replied.

Dumbledore paused, confused. "What do you mean? You have the cloak and the stone."

Aberforth shook his head. "No, you old fool, I don't. I only have the cloak."

Albus stepped toward him, startled. "Where is the stone? What have you done? You were suppose to retrieve the stone the night James and Lily died. You left to do so, I remember."

"If you had bothered to talk to me afterwards, you would have found that I left their house empty handed. But you're always too busy for me, aren't you?"

"And you never thought to contact me?" Albus shouted. "Someone has the resurrection stone?"

"Oh, someone has it all right," Aberforth replied. "Harry does."

"How can that be?"

"When that mad man tried to kill him, the stone was in Harry's pocket on his nightclothes. Lily must have put it there before it happened. When I came, Harry was there but the stone was gone. All that was left was a hole in his pocket from underneath and a mark against his chest - in the exact shape of the stone. Harry absorbed the stone into his body."

Albus stood in shock, trying to make sense of this. The stone was now part of Harry? "But that could mean…"

"Harry is immortal," Aberforth finished for him.

OOOOO

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. This will be all I'm spending in second year. Next we'll move onto third and fourth. Slash lovers, never fear, there will be plenty of scenes to look forward to in future chapters. The het is mostly experimental for Harry as he is figuring out who he is and is not the main focus.

I'm not sure yet how I'll portray Snape. He's obviously in the know about Harry's inner circle training, but there is also a good part of Snape when it comes to his love for Lily. He too, is conflicted in my mind, as he has always been even in the books. I can go either way with him - either as a supporter and mentor of a darker Harry or as a force that tries to get Harry to become what his mother would have wanted him to be. So, if any of you want to speak up on your preference, let me know in your review.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for the responses to this story. I know some commented that they don't like slash. Sorry if I lose some readers because of that, but it's part of the plot so I'm keeping it. I hope there are many that can still enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry clapped loudly on the first day of school in his third year when Remus Lupin was announced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It would be fantastic to have Remus around and a relief to be rid of that buffoon, Lockhart. None of his friends quite shared his enthusiasm, however, but clapped politely for Harry's sake.

Harry went to visit with Remus often after classes and sometimes for tea. Remus would ply him questions about his time at Hogwarts, his friends, and what he was learning. Harry, in return, asked to hear stories from the time Remus, James and Sirius were friends together at school. He was particularly entertained by the many instances of mischief the three friends caused.

The relationship he had with Remus was in stark contrast to the relationship he had with Severus Snape, whom Harry still met with on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. Those meetings had no light and brevity to them, and mostly consisted of practice and instruction. Now, at the beginning of Harry's third year, the second Tuesday they met took a different turn.

"Aren't we going to practice spells, Professor?" Harry asked when Snape indicated that he should sit and put his wand away.

"Not tonight," Snape replied, sitting across from Harry and observing him carefully. "You are already very advanced in your wand work for your age. You could take a year off and still be ahead of your peers. I think, Potter, it would advisable at this point to focus more on wisdom."

"Wisdom?"

"Yes, usually that comes with age, but there is some wisdom, which I call strategic wisdom, that could be beneficial to learn at your age. You will be having your first duel trial next summer, is that right?"

Harry sat there, just staring Snape. How did Snape know? Was he inner circle?

"Come now, you are not giving away past events by discussing the future," Snape said.

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"The LeStrange brothers may be able to teach you how to kill, maim, and torture, but they lack the ability to teach you true wisdom."

Again Harry sat still as Snape spoke of forbidden things. What was the professor trying to do? Make him fall deathly ill by discussing secret matters? Harry felt like running out of the door.

Looking at the blank expression on Harry's face, Snape sighed. "Do you think I'm unaware of these matters? I assure you, Mr. Potter, I am very much in the loop, though perhaps not always an active participant."

Harry remained silent.

"Your loyalty is commendable," Snape stated, "though perhaps not deserved."

"Sir?" Harry finally spoke. What was Snape trying to say?

"Did you ever wonder why your friends and their families so readily accepted you? They are so stuck in their beliefs of pureblood supremacy. Now, why do you think they so easily brushed aside the question of your parentage?"

Harry's heartbeat sped up as he gripped the arms of his chair. "Because I'm a Black now, and Blacks are their kind."

"Is that truly what you think? What does adoption have to do with the blood that flows through your veins? Your mother was a Muggleborn."

Harry flinched at that last word. He hated thinking about that fact. And yes, he was ashamed of it, though most days he was able to forget about it and pretend he was just like his friends.

"I'm upsetting you," Snape observed. "How telling."

"Why are you saying these things to me?" Harry asked, voice low.

Snape sat forward in his chair, an intense look on his face. "Because… you will never be anything but a puppet on a string as long you believe you are less than because of your blood. YOU will be your own worst enemy and YOU will defeat yourself at every turn. You will give yourself over to their control all because you believe they have something better than you - pure blood."

Snape leaned back in his chair again, watching as Harry absorbed his words. Then he added, "That is their power over you, Potter, your own feeling of lack. But what they'll never tell you is that you are more powerful than any of them, yet they already this. They want this power under their control. They want YOU under their control. The question is, will you give it to them?"

Harry looked confused. What was Snape talking about? His friends never tried to control him. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your inheritance, Potter. It is not your blood, not your case, it is your inheritance."

"But… they've got plenty of their own money… that doesn't make sense."

"I'm not speaking of money, I'm speaking of power. Did you know Voldemort had even worse parentage than you? His father wasn't a Muggleborn, but an actual Muggle, yet, they followed him. Did his blood matter to them?"

"I reckon not," Harry replied, softly. He understood now that Snape was not referring to his peers, but to their families. "You think power is more important to them than blood?"

"Only if it is extraordinary power," Snape replied. "And they believe _you_ have such power."

Harry's eyes lowered to his lap. He felt uncomfortable thinking of these things. He didn't want to believe the world wasn't what he thought it was. He didn't want to contemplate that the people who welcomed him in their homes had ulterior motives. He really wanted to leave this conversation. "May I be excused, Sir?"

"All I'm trying say is… remember who you are, Mr. Potter. There are two positions you will have to choose from in your life - to rule or to be ruled. Never put yourself at a disadvantage."

OOOOO

Harry sat in the Slytherin common room one night, reading in front of the hearth on a comfortable sofa. His friends had just went back to their rooms, tired, but Harry wanted to finish this most interesting chapter on ancient curses.

Not many were left in the common room, except for a gaggle of girls sitting at a table together, giggling nervously. Harry would glance up and notice that they seemed to be casting looks his way and then whispering to one another in conspiracy. He shook his head and tried to ignore them.

"Go on, Pansy, he's finally alone," Bulstrode could be heard saying a little too loudly.

Harry surmised that they must have been talking about him as he was the only 'he' in the room. When Pansy stood and began making her way over to him, Harry flipped open his communication disc in his robe pocket, ready to record, and smiled to himself.

Pansy stood before him, smiling and trying to be alluring. "Hello, Harry, is that seat taken?" she asked, indicating the empty spot next to him on the sofa.

Harry shook his head.

Pansy sat down gracefully, crossing her legs with her hands folded on her lap. She smiled demurely at Harry and he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"What are you reading?" she asked, feigning interest.

"A book," he replied, knowing he was being difficult on purpose. It much more fun this way.

She rolled her eyes, still grinning playfully. "I know that, silly, I mean what is it called?"

He closed the book and let her look at the title.

"Hmmm… very interesting," she commented, though Harry knew that she couldn't care less about what he was reading.

Harry opened his book again, a small smile on his face as he ignored Pansy and continued reading. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. From the corner of his eye he could see her friends waving their hands at Pansy, encouraging her to continue to press him.

"Harry," Pansy started up again, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he mumbled, still not looking away from his book.

Pansy sighed with exasperation, reached over and shut his book. Harry finally looked up and said, "Sorry, you had something to say, Pansy?"

She tried to wipe the irritation off her face and put on a pleasant expression. "Yes, I wanted to asked you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She swept her eyes downward in mock modesty which was in contrast to her bold compliment fishing.

Pansy was one of the prettier girls of their year, but Harry didn't feel inclined to feed her ego. He had been warned by someone who knew the Parkinson family well that Pansy had set her cap for him. Her family was inner circle and Harry had heard that her parents were pushing her to make the most advantageous marriage they could. Somehow, they believed that would be Harry.

"You're all right," he shrugged, secretly enjoying the way she was hiding her inner turmoil at his words. She probably wanted to slap him right now, but she knew she wouldn't achieve her agenda that way. Harry wanted to laugh. He put his hand back in his pocket, closing his communicator so Draco could get these words and have a good laugh.

Pansy plastered a demure look on her face once more, deciding to ignore the insult. "You know, Harry, my mother has been training me all my life to take care of a large household and manage servants. And I've become very good at it."

"That's nice, Pansy," Harry replied, wondering why she was talking about stuff like that.

"And she's also taught me how to throw parties. She's taught me how to be a good wife to my future husband so that he could be proud of me and our children. I know everything a proper wife should know. Don't you agree?"

"HARRY!" Draco yelled from the doorway. "DON'T SAY A THING!"

Harry startled, turning to see his best friend standing in the doorway, dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco was out of breath, as if he left his bath in a great hurry with no time to dress.

"Stay out of this, Draco!" Pansy snapped. "It's none of your concern."

Draco padded further into the room, one hand clasped over the gathered towel so it would not fall off, and the other pointing straight at Pansy.

"She's trying to trick you, Harry. She's made her pitch about being a good wife and then asking you if you _agree_. That would start the betrothal process. Don't answer!"

"Betrothal?" Harry said, shocked. He scowled at Pansy. "Listen, Pansy, I'm not going to get betrothed to you or anyone right now. We're only thirteen."

Pansy stood in indignation, stamping one foot and clenching her fists at her side as she glared at Draco. "It's all your fault. You've ruined it. I hate you." She stomped off to her group of friends who were also giving Draco death glares as they went off to their dorms to bitch about it in private.

Harry glanced at Draco, amused. For Draco to come into the common room in only a towel was unheard of. Draco was usually very fussy about how he appeared in public. And he always made sure Harry only left the dorm room if he appeared acceptable.

"You're getting the carpet wet," Harry laughed.

"Would you have rather me allowed you to strap yourself down to a betrothal contract? As soon as I opened the disk I knew what she was up to. Merlin, Harry, I can't leave you alone anywhere for a minute, can I?"

"How can she get a contract if I don't even sign anything?" Harry asked, shrugging it off.

"She just has to get you to _agree_ and she had those girls there as witnesses."

"But she didn't ask me if I agreed to a betrothal, it was just if I agreed she would make a good wife for someone."

"It's a roundabout way to trick you into saying the words 'I agree'." Draco signed. "They can twist the words around afterwards and say that you agreed to a betrothal. Before you know it, her parents are paying a visit to your father with all the paperwork filled out."

"Sirius would never sign something without asking me first," Harry frowned.

"Oh, no, he would ask you all right. You would have to go into negotiations at the ministry because they would bring all those 'witnesses' that would say you did agree that Pansy would be a good wife for you."

"That would be a lie."

Draco laughed sardonically. "People lie all the time, especially when it comes to getting what they want."

OOOOOO

Tits. That seemed to be the biggest topic of conversation lately for the six friends. Whenever they passed the older girls in the hall, they would make a note of who had the biggest tits and then discuss them later on. Vincent and Gregory in particular were the most vocal about it, not caring if they were overheard.

After Christmas holidays, Vincent had brought a whole stack of magazines with moving nude photos of witches and wizards doing various sexual acts or just showing off their bodies. "I took these from my uncle's house when we went there for Christmas dinner," he admitted. "I figured, what does he need these for anyway? He has a wife."

The magazines gave equal attention to both men and women since most people in the Wizarding world did not feel it was taboo to admire those of your own sex. Bisexuality was considered quite normal, especially considering the restrictions the pure bloods put on their daughters to remain virgins until they were married. Controlling the bloodlines was first and foremost. So people turned a blind eye if needs were met in other ways that would not interfere with the quality of breeding future pure bloods.

The boys sat in Vincent and Gregory's room one evening, flipping through the magazines and laughing and pointing at various images. If they were turned on, they didn't dare show it. They would save the images in their minds for later and wank to them in the privacy of their curtained beds.

Yes, Harry had discovered wanking. And he knew Draco did too by the sounds of it coming from the direction of his bed when he thought Harry had fallen asleep. It was a fun game Harry liked to play - pretending to be asleep when Draco came into the room.

He would remain silent after Draco would say, "You awake?"

A few minutes later he'd hear Draco working away at himself, and Harry would lie still and listen. He wondered what Draco thought about when he wanked. Harry usually thought about those pictures in the magazines, but sometimes he thought of other witches and wizards at school. Sometimes Harry had the urge to tip toe over to Draco's bed and peek though his curtains to watch. But he didn't want to embarrass Draco like that or freak him out.

It was near the end of third year that Harry got to satisfy his voyeur impulse finally. It was after Quidditch practice one evening. Harry and Draco were usually one of the first ones dressed and ready to leave the locker room after games and practices. One night, however, Harry had remembered that he left his wand in his locker when he was halfway back to the castle.

"I'll run back and get it," Harry said to Draco, quickly, before turning to hurry back.

"I'll wait inside. It's bloody cold out here," Draco called after him before turning back toward the castle.

When Harry entered the locker room, he heard the water of a shower stall going. It wouldn't be unusual for someone to take a long shower, but what was unusual was the sound of moaning and grunting coming from the stall as well.

Harry slowed in his tracks, staying behind the row of lockers and listening. He believed that someone was probably having a wank in the shower by the sounds of it and wondered if he could make it to his locker without being seen.

But then he heard another voice that was different. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he had to see who they were. Carefully he peeked around the lockers, taking a sharp breath in at what he saw.

There, standing in the shower was Marcus Flint, the same boy Harry had broken at the duel. Marcus was also on his Quidditch team and never had made any remark about what had happened that night. It would have been forbidden, wouldn't it have? Harry had thought he'd have at least tried to get revenge in some way, but Marcus never had for some reason. That always was a puzzle to Harry.

And now Harry stood watching as Marcus Flint stood in the shower, back against the tiles, as a fifth year boy knelt in front of him, sucking him off. Harry knew he should leave and let them finish, but he couldn't stop watching. It was such an erotic sight and it made Harry feel something strange inside.

He watched the expressions on Marcus' face as he put his hands in the boy's hair and encouraged him to take more of him into his mouth. Then Harry's eyes watched the other boy, whom he didn't really know, a Ravenclaw he believed, moving his head back and forth. Harry wondered if the boy really liked doing that or not.

When his eyes rose back up to Marcus' face, Harry was startled to find the older boy staring at him. When their eyes met, Marcus just grinned. Harry turned about and left quickly, deciding to come back later for his wand.

OOOOO

Harry had thankfully not been alone with Marcus for the next week, worrying about what the other might say to him - though he did wank to the image of Marcus and that Ravenclaw in his mind.

His luck ran out right before the last Quidditch game of the season, however, when he and Draco came early to the locker to dress. Marcus was already there, dressed and ready. Harry busied himself at his locker as Marcus smiled and sauntered over.

"Did you enjoy what you saw, Harry?" he asked, grinning.

Harry just blushed, ignoring him as he got ready. Draco was only a few lockers away, looking at them curiously.

Marcus' eyes flicked over to Draco and then back to Harry. He leaned toward him and said, "You should teach your boy to that for you. I think you'd really enjoy it."

Then Marcus laughed softly and walked away.

"What was he talking about, Harry? Teach me what?"

Harry couldn't even look at Draco, his face was beet red. "Nothing," he mumbled.

OOOOO

"I would like you to continue on here at Hogwarts, Remus," Dumbledore said on the last day of school.

Professor Lupin grinned, pleased that Albus thought he did well with his students in his first year of teaching. "I'd really like that, thank you."

Albus nodded. "It will be good for Harry too, I believe."

Remus sighed. "What do you think of his choice of friends, Albus? I know Sirius isn't quite happy about them. But he also knows Harry would fight him tooth and nail if he were to forbid them."

"Between you and me, I was a bit disappointed that Harry was sorted into Slytherin. And yes, the families of ex-Death Eaters taking such an interest in him is disturbing as well. That's why it is doubly important for you remain here at Hogwarts, Remus. He'll need us to counter that influence."

"Do you think their interest is nefarious in nature? Would they want revenge for killing their Dark Lord?"

"No, I don't believe they want revenge. I think they are too interested in Harry's gifts. For what purpose? That remains to be seen."

"So you think none of them have really changed, as they are claiming?"

The doubt on the headmaster's face was all the answer Remus received.

OOOOOO

A/N It's nice to be able to keep Remus as Hogwarts in my version of events. He was my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of the series.

We move to fourth year next time and we'll find Harry and Cedric Diggory still don't get along very well. *evil laughter* Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and send me your thoughts. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A big thank you to all the reviews on this fiction. Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out. I had a tough time writing the duel scene for some reason. Also, we start the fourth year and there will be a Tri-Wizard tournament, but Harry will not be in it because the Voldemort plot doesn't exist in my version. There are other intrigues going on however. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Nine**

The summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Sirius and Bianca had taken him on a tour of all the capitals of Europe. They traveled for nearly six weeks, visiting both Muggle and magical landmarks and tourist spots. Harry noticed that Bianca seemed to have an awful lot of relatives scattered about and the worst part was when they had to visit with them. He did, however, enjoy some of the trip, but missed his time with his group of friends as they readied themselves for their first trial at the duel ring.

So without much practice, Harry now found himself at the duel arena with a full crowd of on-lookers the week before school was to start. There were two grievance death matches that night before the trials began and so the crowd had had their blood lust satisfied and were more relax as the students readied themselves for their trials.

The boys didn't know who they would be dueling until it was time for them to step into the ring. The reason for this was so they could not spend time strategizing what they knew about their opponent in the way that a typical Slytherin might do. They were expected to make quick judgment calls and use their wits in the heat of the moment.

Draco and Theodore were called to duel first, both quite evenly matched. Draco, however, took the upper hand in the last few minutes of the duel, rendering Theodore petrified.

Harry sat uncomfortably when Draco and Teddy were first called to the arena. He didn't expect that friends would have toduel one another and this fact really bothered him.

Vincent and Gregory went next, and so Harry and Blaise knew they'd be battling one another afterwards. Blaise glanced at Harry nervously. He knew he was doomed already as Harry was the best duelist of the group by far. He leaned to Harry and whispered, "Leave me some dignity out there, all right Harry?"

Harry frowned and mumbled, "Don't worry about it."

When they announced Harry Potter Black and Blaise Zabini, Harry continued sitting on the bench. Blaise had stood and now hesitated as he noticed Harry not moving.

"Come on, Harry," Blaise urged.

"No, I won't fight a friend," Harry replied.

The crowd was now craning their necks to look, wondering what the hold up was. The LeStrange brothers came to the boys as they were required to stand at either end of the duel ring as their duel masters.

"Come, boys, you were called," Rudolphus stated.

But Harry sat stubbornly and shook his head. "I won't duel, Blaise. I won't duel a friend."

Rabastan now moved in front of Harry, his voice lowering so that they would not be overheard by too many people. "You do realize this is not a death match. It is trial, Harry. You duel one another at practice. It is similar."

"These people don't want to see practice. They want us to hurt each other. They cheer for us to cause pain. I won't do that to Blaise. Choose someone else for us."

The LeStranges looked fit to explode, but held themselves in check. The other fathers of their friends now made their way to them.

"What is the problem?" Lucius asked.

"He will not duel Blaise," Rabastan seethed.

"There are only older students left, Harry," Rudolphus said, tones clipped. "Do you wish Blaise to duel one of them?" Rudolphus thought for sure that Harry would relent rather than place Blaise with a more experienced duelist.

But before Harry could answer, Blaise said, "I'll do it. I'll fight someone a year older."

Lucius observed Harry's face a moment, still noting his stubborn demeanor. Not many had the audacity to go against the established rules of the ring. Yet, perhaps the boy did have a point. "Nott, go and inquire amongst the fourteen and fifteen year olds and see if they would be willing to duel tonight."

Theodore's father set off toward select members of the crowd, while Lucius told the announcer that they would have another ten minute intermission while matters were being settled.

"Why did you cater to a child's tantrum, Lucius?" Rudolphus complained. "Harry needs to listen to his elders."

"You and I both know Harry would have easily won against Blaise," Lucius smirked. "I think this may be an opportunity to see what he could really do. Otherwise, he would have held back in order not to injure his friend."

Blaise ended up dueling a fifth year and did admirably even though he didn't win. But when it came time for Harry to duel, Mr. Nott still hadn't found any boy who'd agree to go against him.

Finally Mr. Nott put his wand to his lips and magnified the sound. "We are need of a duelist to fight in a trial against Harry Potter Black. Is there any wizard under the age of nineteen, who would like to be his partner?"

The crowd looked at one another, waiting to see who would volunteer. Then someone stood up in the back and said, "I vil face him!"

The spotlight moved to the voice and everyone started chattering when they recognized Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. Next to him sat a dark haired wizard who was pulling on Krum's sleeve, trying to get him to sit down. "No, Viktor!" he urged.

But Viktor shook off the man and stepped toward ring.

"Blimey, Harry," Vincent said from behind him. "That's Krum! You're going to duel Victor Krum."

The dark haired wizard hurried behind Krum, an unhappy expression his face.

"Karkaroff," Rudolphus greeted, "what brings you to these parts?"

"We are here this year for Viktor to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts."

Harry's friends all smiled with delight. There was going to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament this year? That would definitely make the year more exciting.

"Viktor," Karkaroff grumped. "You should not be dueling. You need to focus on the tournament ahead. You should not participate in these distractions."

Viktor turned his head and sneered. "He's just a boy. Don't verry."

The boys were positioned at either side of the ring. Rabastan stood behind Harry, squeezing his shoulder a little too hard as he hissed in his ear. "Is this more acceptable for you, Harry? See what you have done? Now you must duel an eighteen year old boy from Durmstran."

Harry glared at Rabastan and shook off his hand, surprising his dueling master. But Rabastan retreated back into the shadows, taking his proper place.

Then Harry's eyes caught the gaze of another sitting at the side of the ring in the front row. Severus Snape had come tonight, which surprised Harry a bit as he had never come to any duels that Harry had witnessed before.

Their eyes connected and Harry could hear his professor's words in his mind - the words he spoke to Harry last year.

_Rule or be ruled._

Harry gave Snape a slight nod before he met Viktor in the center of the arena, shaking hands and making their bows.

"Don't hold back," Harry said to the Bulgarian boy.

Viktor lifted one brow, thinking the kid much to cocky for his own good. Well, he'd teach the spoiled brat a lesson. Viktor was use to winning, use to coming out on top.

At the end of the countdown, Viktor pointed his wand and yelled, "Flipendo," intending on knocking Harry quickly off his feet.

But Harry countered him with "Protego," sending the spell back on Krum and knocking him flat on his arse.

Viktor growled as the crowd quieted, feeling embarrassed that the fourteen-year-old was so quick. He knew Harry was waiting for him to get back on his feet to cast a spell, so before he stood straight he quickly cast "Stupify" on Harry but the dark haired boy quickly knocked it away, smiling at the failure of Viktor's trick.

Harry cast "Levicorpus," dangling Viktor in the air by his feet.

The enraged Quidditch star cast an "Incendio," at Harry's robes while he was upside down, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise. Student trials were not supposed to be extreme and Viktor was crossing the line.

Again Harry cast "Protego," sending the flames back at Viktor who screamed as the heat surrounded him.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Karkaroff, stepping into the ring and quickly dousing his champion with water from his wand.

"Incarcerous," Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Karkaroff and causing ropes to wrap around him. The helpless wizard fell over to one side, glaring daggers at Harry and sputtering in his native tongue.

Harry made his way over to the outraged man and said, "You shouldn't have interrupted my trial."

"You are not to burn your opponent during a trial!" Karkaroff growled.

"It was his spell. I merely sent it back. Perhaps you need to teach him how to control his temper."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Karkaroff snapped. "Untie me."

Rabastan stepped up behind Harry, smirking at Karkaroff over his shoulder. "Do you admit defeat?"

Karkaroff's face burned with indignation and he snarled before answering. "Yes," he hissed. "Now release us and let Viktor get attended to."

"Finite Incantatem," Harry said, releasing them both as Rabastan held his other arm in the air and the crowd cheered and clapped for Harry's victory.

Harry's friends gathered around him, congratulating him. Then Harry searched for his professor in the audience, but he was no longer there. He wondered if Snape was pleased with his performance or not. He supposed he'd find out soon.

OOOOO

The boys frowned at Slytherin table when Cedric Diggory was called to be the Hogwarts champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of all the people…

"We've got no chance now," Blaise frowned. "Might was well cheer for Krum."

Victor Krum was the champion for Durmstran and Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. The boys didn't mind Fleur, of course, as she was quite beautiful to look at. But they really didn't think she'd win unless she could use her beauty to some advantage.

Harry disliked Cedric Diggory for as long as he could remember - ever since the boy had called him a Dark Wizard. Unfortunately, Harry had done nothing to disprove this in Cedric's eyes because he had taken every opportunity to punish Cedric for this insult. But Cedric didn't always turn the other cheek and did strike back at Harry when he thought he could get away with it. But since he was three years older, he had to be careful not to get labeled a bully.

The worst part of the beginning of fourth year, however, was when Harry found he was attracted to Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw who always greeted Harry with a big smile and flirty demeanor. She was quite pretty in Harry's eyes and Harry wondered if she was friendly to him because of his fame. But he really didn't care if that were the case. The biggest obstacle was the fact that she had a crush on Cedric Diggory which was made worse when he was announced the Hogwarts champion.

Harry gazed at Cho from the Slytherin table, watching her clap. The adoration on her face for Cedric was disgusting to him.

Blaise, whom Harry had confided in, watched Harry's expression as the scene unfolded. Sitting on Harry's left, Blaise turned and whispered, "Lots of bad things can happen to people in the tournament, Harry."

Harry turned his gaze to Blaise and their eyes connected in understanding. A slight tick to the corner of Blaise's mouth told Harry that he had a fellow conspirator in this matter and a sort of dark excitement ran through his veins. "Yes, it can be quite dangerous," Harry agreed.

A slow smile spread on Blaise's face as he felt the same rush of power and excitement.

Draco, who was sitting on Harry's right, noticed the two muttering something and asked, "What are you two on about?"

Harry turned his face to his best friend and said, "Just commenting on the fate of Diggory in this tournament."

Harry hadn't told Draco much about his crush on Cho Chang. Somehow, he couldn't talk about romantic interests around him like he could with Blaise or Theodore. Draco had a tendency to overreact when he knew Harry thought about pursuing someone. No one ever was good enough in Draco's mind. Draco could always find at least twenty things wrong with any person Harry mentioned.

Gregory and Vincent grew more and more crass when it came to sex. They were both determined to lose their virginities' this year and talked boldly of how they were going to get the idiot Hufflepuff girls to pull off their knickers for them and let them have at it.

And so those two started a new morning routine amongst the friends in which the others were reluctant to join at first. As the six friends shared a large bath and shower room in the center of their dungeon, they always took their showers at the same time every morning, each in an adjacent stall along the wall. During this time they usually talked as they showered, but lately Gregory and Vincent had changed the routine to something much more enjoyable.

At first, Harry, Draco, Theodore and Blaise thought it hugely funny when Gregory and Vincent began wanking in the shower every morning as they discussed their Hufflepuff witches and their plans to fuck the magic out of them. Theodore and Draco would yell at them to go to their rooms and do that, but the two horny boys didn't listen and didn't care.

Over the course of a few weeks of hearing the detailed sex talk and the heavy breathing, the sounds of their fapping, the rest of the friends gave in to the pleasure of a morning wank in the shower.

Then Blaise said, "Shut up about those stupid Hufflepuff girls. Let's have some new wank material." Soon they were taking turns. Every morning someone had to come up with a fantasy for them to wank to.

These fantasies consisted of things like:

"Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delacour are sitting outside having a picnic. It's too hot outside, so they strip naked. When they see each other's titties, they can't keep their hands off of them and they begin sliding those naked bodies all over each other."

"The Patil twins get naked in the Great Hall, lay down on the tables, and let everyone touch their titties and pussies. They moan like whores and then let anyone fuck them right there on the table."

"Viktor Krum fucks Karkaroff in the arse in order to shut him up. Then he sticks his filthy cock in Karkaroff's mouth and makes him suck him off."

"We are sitting in the common room, doing our homework, and Daphne and Pansy decide to give us all blow jobs while we read. We can feel their hot little mouths sucking us empty and they finger their own pussies as they do it."

"The Weasley brothers chain their sister to the wall naked and decide they will make money for their family by letting people have their way with her for some sickles. They bend her over and spank her arse until it is as red as her hair. Everyone lines up to spank her arse even more as they toss sickles to her brothers."

"During the tournament, the champions have to take turns sucking off the whole school. Whoever swallows the most cum is the winner. Cedric figures he'd get the biggest load from Hagrid's cock and spends most of his time trying to fit the monstrosity in his mouth. Meanwhile Fleur has sucked her way through Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Viktor has only managed to suck off Snape because Snape takes too long to cum. Cedric ends up in St. Mungo's with a shattered jaw."

"Fleur is required to fuck Slytherin house for losing one of the competitions. She slips into all our beds naked, taking turns. She sits on your cock and fucks you until you cum, putting her titties in your face."

On and on their imaginations took them, providing entertainment, laughter, and sexual relief. Somehow, showers seemed less of a chore and more something to look forward to now that they had their new routine.

One morning, on Blaise's turn, he said, "Cho Chang stands up from her table in the Great Hall and walks over to Cedric Diggory. She says, 'Your cock is way too small for me. I prefer Harry's excellent cock.' Cedric starts bawling like a sissy. Then Cho says, 'You disgust me'. And she stabs him in the eye with a fork. Then she goes to Harry, pulls out his cock, straddles it, and starts fucking him while everyone watches."

Harry enjoyed that fantasy very much as he fapped and he may have grunted louder than usual because Draco was now looking at him in suspicion.

When they shut off the water and began drying, Draco asked, "You want Chang, don't you?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to hear Draco start ticking off a list of items that were unflattering about Cho. But he couldn't stop Draco from nagging him as they shared a room and he had followed Harry into it as they prepared to dress for the day. The other boys had retreated to their own rooms to do the same.

"Why would you want her, Harry? Don't you know she…"

"Stop," Harry interrupted. "I don't want to hear what you think of her. You never agree with me about anyone I like."

Draco stared, stunned. "I… that's not true!"

"It is true. Name one person you think would be a good match for me. Just one," Harry asked, dropping his towel before putting on his undergarments.

Draco's eyes did a quick sweep of Harry's body. Not that he hadn't seen Harry nude numerous times, but it was just that he couldn't seem to not look. It was a good thing that Harry was more interested in dressing and he never noticed Draco's interest in his body.

"Well?" Harry prompted when Draco didn't answer.

Draco had almost forgotten to answer as he was so struck by how beautiful Harry's body was becoming more and more each year. Harry's shoulders were broadening and his torso tapered down to his hips and tight looking rear.

Draco looked away, trying to think. Surely there was someone…

"I don't know," he finally said in frustration. "I need to think about it more."

"Exactly," Harry laughed. "You can't think of one. Everyone has something wrong with them - according to you. I don't need perfection, Draco, because it doesn't exist."

"That's not true," Draco grinned. "I exist and I'm perfect." Then Draco realized what he was implying as Harry's gaze fell on him. He blushed and turned to his desk, packing his books and assignments in his bag for class. His face grew hot as he knew Harry was looking at him. Would Harry figure out his deepest desire?

Draco knew since he was twelve that Harry was more than his best friend. When he began developing other urges and desires, he only ever thought of Harry. Every wank he had before sleeping each night starred Harry in his mind. But never had he thought to tell him or do anything about it. Mostly because he worried that Harry would never feel the same and that exposing his desires could ruin the best friendship of his life.

But if Harry had picked up on this clue, he didn't indicate. He passed Draco on the way to the door and said, "Come on, time for breakfast."

OOOOOO

The first challenge of the Tri-Wizard tournament was very exciting as it consisted of battling a dragon while trying to steal a golden egg from it. The boys were please to see Viktor win over the other two, especially Cedric. They were disappointed to see that the Hufflepuff got away without too much injury.

"If only we knew ahead of time what the event would be," Blaise whispered to Harry at dinner that night. Harry knew Blaise was implying that they could somehow put Cedric at a disadvantage if they did know. "Do you think there's a way to find out?"

"Possibly," Harry smirked. His eyes caught those of Karkaroff who sat at the head table with the professors. He always frowned at Harry whenever he saw him, never quite forgiving him for the humiliation at the duel arena.

"They say the eggs hold the next clue as to what the second challenge is," Theodore added.

They glanced at Viktor who was sitting further down Slytherin table with his mates from Durmstran. The golden egg sat on the table between them to admire and discuss.

"Perhaps we need to get to know some of those Bulgarians better," Harry said, causing the others to nod in agreement.

Harry had another reason to want to sabotage Cedric besides his hatred for the boy. He wanted Cho to stop liking Cedric and start noticing him more. He wasn't sure that making Cedric lose the tournament would do the trick. Cho might not care if the Hufflepuff won or lost.

Harry knew he had to have a back up plan as well, one that would truly turn her off from the charming seventh-year. He leaned toward Blaise and whispered, "Let's talk later." Harry knew he could always count on Blaise for the most devious of plots and intrigues.

OOOOO

A/N: What will they do? You'll find out next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me a review and let me know. Thank you so much. Until next time…


End file.
